Palermo en Llamas
by bianchixgokudera25
Summary: Los días de la señorita Santaniello en la Universidad de Palermo eran iguales cada día desde que llego al cargo, aguantarse las quejas del ausente rector Dino Cavallone, pero ese día ocurrió algo inusual ¿La Tercera Guerra Mundial había Empezado? Si era así, a ella particularmente no le habían avisado.
1. Chapter 1

**"Palermo en Llamas"**

 **By:** BianchixGokudera25

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

 **Summary:** Los días de la señorita Santaniello en la Universidad de Palermo eran iguales cada día desde que llego al cargo, aguantarse las quejas del ausente rector Dino Cavallone, pero ese día ocurrió algo inusual ¿La Tercera Guerra Mundial había Empezado? Si era así, a ella particularmente no le habían avisado.

 **Personajes:** Angeline Santaniello, Dino Cavallone, Hibari Kyoya, Giotto Vongola, Tsunayoshi Vongola, Xanxus, Reborn, LalMirch, Colonnello. Suberbia Varianoski, Belphegor.

 **Category:** MA+

 **Advertencia:** AU "Universo Alternativo" Personajes OC.

 **N/A:** Trata de mafia, contrabando de armas que hay en un pequeño bloque en Palermo, Tsunayoshi y Giotto son hermanos que comandan esa zona. Hola a tod s aquí vengo una vez más con otra idea que surgió pensando en Tsuna y Giotto como los hermanitos malos de la película Jojojo...Que lindo regalo, espero les guste, bueno sin más preámbulos los dejo con este set de maravillosos personajes. Ahora sí, quiero que esto sea mi presente de día de Navidad, pero en especial a tres personas que siempre me han apoyado y brindado su amistad incondicional, mi preciosa Beta Reader **Chiyo Asakura** , mi mega camarada **Kamui Vampire** , corazón de melón te amodoro más que al chocolate y que conste que lo mega amo porque es mi felicidad plena y finalmente pero no menos importante mi mega camarada escritora, mi pequeña ahijada **Kyoko020394** , es mi compañera de escritura, a pesar de los rollos que tenemos, tratamos de vernos y adelantar lo que podemos de la _**Sombra Acechante del Cielo**_ , estamos trabajando pero lentamente, igual la amodoro y a su pequeño principie también, **Alex** corazón te adoro, feliz navidad.

 **Capítulo 01:** **Planeación.**

Palermo, pintoresca ciudad reconocida por sus bellos elementos arquitectónicos, sus grandes fábricas alimentarias, textiles y su gran puerto lacustre, sin duda llena de vida para ser una de las principales ciudades al sur de la capital Siciliana, abrazadas por el hermoso mar tirreno. Sin duda alguna su principal centro de atención además de la Plaza Pretoria, el Jardín Botánico y la Catedral está la Universidad de Palermo, con sus 239 años es una de las universidades más antiguas de Italia.

Ahora nos desviamos a una persona de entre los pobladores de esta maravillosa ciudad que guarda al mismo tiempo muchos secretos cuando cae la noche. Ella es Angeline Santaniello, 27 años, estatura 1,75, cabello castaño claro, ojos avellana con ciertos toques verde oliva, soltera y vive en un pequeño departamento que está a unos 15 minutos de su lugar de trabajo, no podría pedir más. Se caracteriza por ser una joven seria con su trabajo, divertida con sus amistades y sobre todo quisquillosa en sus relaciones, suele hacer por diversión algunos cursos de primeros auxilios, natación y finalmente defensa personal del cual estaba asistiendo a sus últimas clases.

—Muy bien chicos es todo por hoy. Angeline, ven un momento.

La joven se despedía de sus amigas quedando de verse en un café al día siguiente, así que se dirigió donde su profesor le indicaba.

—Entrenador Massimo ¿Sucede algo?

—Bueno, en realidad no, solo quería felicitarte por tu gran trabajo con los chicos, debido a lo rápido que aprendes fuiste de gran ayuda con los más lentos del grupo y ahora todos están en forma gracias a ti.

—Creo que me adula demasiado, solo quiero estar preparada para cualquier contingencia y me preocupan los demás, después de conocerlos a todos no deseo verlos heridos.

—¡Hahaha! Bueno esta va para ti, no te menosprecies, ya que el idiota incauto que desee tomarte por sorpresa se las verá muy mal.

Dijo para seguir riendo sin reprimirse nada, la joven también sonrió por el comentario, en si no era persona de buscar peleas, todo lo contrario, le encantaba mediar o en pocas palabras fue obligada a aprender la mediación, ese crédito se lo debía a una persona, su jefe. Sin más se despidió de su entrenador y salió a su hogar, su pequeño departamento donde la esperaba un reconfortante baño y su cómoda cama.

 **-0-**

Por otro lado, desde la comodidad de la suite de uno de los hoteles más prestigiosos de Palermo, la cadena hotelera Excélsior, se encontraba un hombre de cabellera rubia oscura, ojos café claros dando vueltas en la habitación mientras discutía por teléfono.

—¡Vamos Kyoya, no seas aguafiestas, no debemos perder la calma, ellos están como locos buscando el código y no lo encontraran tan fácil!

" _Maldito herbívoro ¿Acaso quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte? ¡Eh!"_

—¡Cuida tu lenguaje! Pero no, no deseo eso, solo quiero verlos sufrir un poco más y luego ver su cara frustrada al ver que el cargamento estará en las manos de los croatas, pero, el dinero en las nuestras.

" _No lo arruines *Haneuma, debido a que estoy resolviendo unas cosas en Tokyo no he podido viajar, pero ten la seguridad de que al llegar lo primero que haremos es abrir el cargamento y ubicar al contacto que nos esperará en **Dubrovnik"_

—Como tú digas, bien debo irme, tengo sueño y mañana debo ir a trabajar.

" _Si claro, a fisgonear a tu asistente, es a lo único que vas a esa estúpida universidad"_

—¡Cállate!

Con eso finalizó la llamada, bien no estaba mintiendo del todo, estaba embobado con la belleza de su asistente pero ella era algo inalcanzable para él, en verdad que habían sido años de fuerte batalla pero sin piedad la joven se había resistido a todas sus artimañas. La razón de permanecer a su lado era la gran lealtad hacia su persona, que lástima, deseaba aunque no fueran su tipo de mujer favorita, que ella se impresionara con joyas y ese tipo de cosas, en fin. Tomó una toalla y se metió a la ducha, no mentía debía de madrugar tenia alrededor de 2 semanas ausente de la oficina, no era justo echarle encima tanta responsabilidad, al menos debía servir para algo.

 **-0-**

A unos 130 kilómetros de la costa se encontraba la base de una se las mafias que lideraban esa zona, los Vongola. Se caracterizaban por hacer impecablemente sus trabajos, pero sobre todo con la mayor crueldad posible para mantener a raya a sus enemigos, era liderada por dos hermanos, el menor, un ítalo-japonés de nombre Tsunayoshi Vongola, 27 años, cabello castaño alborotado arriba, ojos avellana claros, a pesar de dar aspecto de un joven de baja complexión es en realidad una máquina de matar dispuesta a todo, absolutamente a todo lo que requiera extremos, se especializa en torturar a sus víctimas y es al mismo tiempo la carnada perfecta para atrapar a sus enemigos debido a su apariencia, a lo único que teme es al carácter de su hermano mayor, nunca se mete en su camino ni toca nada que le pertenezca. Ahora es un caso totalmente diferente con el hermano mayor, en sí mismo es el eslabón del grupo, su brillante mente y su intuición para todo tipo de planes y negocios lo pusieron por encima de cualquier otro grupo en la zona, por ello muchos le temen, nacido en Florencia pero criado en los barrios de la ciudad de Palermo se encuentra Giotto Vongola, 29 años, cabello rubio dorado, alborotado arriba igual que su medio hermano, ojos azul celeste, los cuales pueden engañarte fácilmente si no eres cauteloso, puede infiltrarse en cualquier tipo de situación y salir airoso de ella, al igual que su hermano menor le encanta torturar a sus víctimas, pero se motiva más cuando estas representan un reto para él, sin embargo en este momento ambos hermanos están con el humor más negro que la misma noche ofrece a toda la ciudad, por el simple hecho de que _alguien_ les robó algo y han pasado 3 meses en los cuales no han podido obtener ninguna pista.

—¡Maldito Cavallone, todo esto es tu culpa Giotto, te dije que lo mataras, pero nooo, simplemente lo ignoraste y ahora estamos pagando las consecuencias de tus acciones, demonios!

Gritó el peli castaño para arrojar unos documentos que estaban encima de un gran escritorio de cristal, el peli rubio observaba el oscuro mar tirreno desde el gran ventanal mientras algunas pequeñas embarcaciones con sus débiles luces desgarraban un poco la noche.

—¡Cállate, lo sé!

—¡Ese es el problema no puedo callarme, ese bastardo de Varianoski pronto comenzará a presionarnos y sabes que con él no se juega Giotto!

—Tsunayoshi, ya casi lo tenemos, él se está escondiendo en la ciudad y créeme, una vez que sepa donde esta iré yo mismo por él, no lo dudes...Solo perdono una vez en la vida y el definitivamente no supo apreciar mi piedad.

—Bien, no diré más nada, solo que la cuota junto a nuestra última reserva para los negocios se fue con él y aún falta el 30% del pago, no lo verá con buenos ojos cuando comencemos con el retraso de esos 2 últimos pagos.

—Con eso ganamos algo más de tiempo, tranquilo hermano lo encontraré y lo haré pedazos.

—Te apoyo, al menos deja algo para mí, también quiero desquitármela con el desgraciado que osó burlarse de nosotros, los Vongola.

De esa forma, el peli castaño salió de la oficina dejando solo al peli rubio que seguía disfrutando de la vista, pero que en su mente maquinaba todo lo que seguiría a continuación, no podían perder más tiempo, era la cabeza de ese sujeto o las suyas por el ruso que esperaba su paga.

 **-0-**

Después de un largo viaje de 7 horas y por otro lado de 4 horas, los grupos esperados por la policía de Palermo por fin habían llegado, el equipo MI6 el cual venia de Londres y el MI5 que se encontraba por otros asuntos en Florencia, los representantes de cada grupo fueron reunidos por el director a cargo.

—¡Detective Reborn, Detective LalMirch, soy el Capitán a cargo del caso Romario, cada uno de ustedes recibió los últimos informes sobre el caso que lleva meses en seguimiento!

—Si, a pesar de estar centrados en otros casos, este definitivamente se ve prometedor, si podemos resolverlo por fin acabaremos con la basura que ronda en la ciudad.

—Detective Reborn, nuestras instalaciones no son las adecuadas para ustedes así que me tomé la libertad de suministrarles un lugar alejado de la estación y el puerto, deben trabajar totalmente desligados de la policía pero entre ustedes me fue ordenado que a partir de ahora se llamen grupo Arcobaleno.

—¿Grupo Arcobaleno?

—Si, la residencia cuenta con lo necesario para su personal, así que sin más que discutir los vehículos al fondo los llevarán a su nueva residencia.

—Gracias capitán.

Una vez que el oficial se marchó el otro replicó, odiaba cuando su jefe no le avisaba con antelación las cosas.

—¡Maldito Alaude, siempre con sus secretos, nada le costaba abrir esa impertinente boca para avisar de que trabajaríamos juntos!

—¡Deja de quejarte y vámonos de inmediato, estamos muy expuestos y se supone que no estamos aquí!

—¡Shsss! Tienes razón, mejor nos vamos.

—¡Colonnello! ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¡Apresúrate!

—¡No grites mujer, kora!

—Así que los hermanos Vongola se descuidaron, eso es muy extraño, ellos siempre son meticulosos con sus movimientos.

—Pero la parte que tú no sabes, es que otro se les adelantó les dio un golpe que los dejó atontados y están como locos buscando al sujeto y la carga robada.

—¿Alguien les robo a los Vongola?

—Así es, toma el folder, allí tienes todo lo que recopilamos cuando salimos a Florencia hace unas semanas atrás.

El hombre de cabellera oscura pero de patillas rizadas, tomó el sobre y comenzó a hojear el contenido, conocía al sujeto, bueno, más bien, conoció a su padre, era un veterano de guerra, pero luego de algunas dificultades económicas comenzó un pequeño negocio de contrabando de armas, él lo siguió por un tiempo, pero debido a que no podía arrinconarlo porque en verdad no se estaba entrometiendo con otros países, simplemente lo dejo en paz, hasta que escuchó que había sido asesinado por un grupo que había emergido en poco tiempo pero de un momento a otro se había adueñado de la mayor parte de la zona sur de la costa. Sonrió al enterarse que fue el mismo hijo quien les dio el golpe, sí que era descarado para hacerle eso a un grupo tan peligroso, bueno al menos sería algo divertido.

—Esto será interesante, deseo ver más de cerca a esos sujetos.

—Habrá mucho tiempo para eso.

Habló la mujer de cabellera azul oscura, sin ningún interés y al mismo tiempo poniendo mala cara a su compañero que le tomaba mas tiempo de lo normal en traer las cosas al vehículo para por fin ir a descansar un poco, el viaje en el avión había sido terrible.

 **-0-**

Un nuevo día se abría paso para la activa ciudad de Palermo, la joven peli castaña luego de su café y su ligero desayuno, tomaba las llaves de su inseparable Ducati negra con franjas moradas. Además de su cartera llevaba consigo siempre su bolso con algunas cosas, debido al traslado, decidía que el terminar de arreglarse era al llegar a la institución, odiaba el trasporte público, siempre demoraba más de la cuenta y eso que estaba a pocos minutos de su departamento.

—¡Bien, preparada para escuchar y resolver todos los problemas que mi jefe no puede por estar más ausente que presente!

Sin más arrancó, lo bueno de su trayecto era que le permitía pasar cerca de la costa y en las mañanas el mar tirreno brillaba como si fuese un manto de diamante, era simplemente hermoso, después un poco del casco central de la ciudad para finalmente ver a lo lejos la majestuosa sede a la cual ella había asistido en sus años de universitaria, luego de mostrar su pase en la entrada se fue directamente a los estacionamientos, bajó rápidamente y guardando sus cosas se fue directamente a la oficina donde aún el personal que laboraba en su zona no llegaba por la hora. Se tomaba la libertad de cambiarse y arreglarse en el baño del despacho, luego encendía los ordenadores, buscaba los últimos documentos donde estaban las últimas quejas, junto a unos asuntos donde se necesitaba la aprobación de su jefe y finalmente regresaba a su puesto para ordenar unas cosas que había dejado pendiente unos días atrás. Luego de unos 20 minutos se escuchaba como poco a poco esa zona cobraba vida, los compañeros de las demás oficinas saludaban afablemente a la joven y finalmente después de unas semanas ausente, su peor pesadilla, su jefe.

—Buenos días Angeline ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

—Buenos días Rector Dino, sigamos hasta su despacho, luego de que le explique cuáles son sus obligaciones esta semana, le contaré sobre cómo me fue a mí.

—¡Vamos no seas tan fría Angeline, pero es cierto, perdona por ausentarme tanto tiempo!

Ambos se adentraron al despacho, donde estaba su escritorio pulcro y con una humeante taza de café, el otro sin ceremonias tomó asiento y la joven frente a él comenzó a explicarle su itinerario.

—La semana pasada se presentaron varias quejas sobre la forma en que se impartieron unas cátedras con un material obsoleto, la coordinación tomó el caso pero definitivamente usted debe llevar la queja directamente con el Decano.

—¡Dios, Cecilio va a matarme, el me había comentado sobre ese asunto y yo solo salí corriendo! ¿Qué me recomiendas que haga? ¿Habrá tiempo para realizar algunos cambios y reemplazar ese material?

—Señor, estamos a mitad del semestre.

—¿Qué tal si lo hacemos intensivo virtual? Se podría motivar con porcentajes más altos y así recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—La solución que veo es un 60/40...La parte presencial para explicarlo y las evaluaciones que sean virtuales, sería una forma de compensar el tiempo perdido.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Por eso siempre estoy salvado, tu siempre buscas las soluciones a problemas tan fastidiosos como ese!

—Se supone que usted está aquí para resolverlos.

—¡Hahaha! ¡Si es verdad, bueno que más tenemos!

Cuando ella se disponía a continuar se quedó observando el vestuario de la peli castaña, tenía un gusto exquisito, a pesar de usar la ropa seleccionada por las políticas de la universidad, se veía sumamente cautivadora, incluso siendo ese aburrido uniforme le sentaba muy bien, pero como no deseaba estar encerrado mucho tiempo la interrumpió con una idea para salirse con la suya.

—Angeline vamos a los campus, deseo ver las actividades de los estudiantes.

—Eso es extraño viniendo de usted, pero si insiste, vamos.

Ambos se dirigieron a los campus, los cuales estaban bien cuidados, todo era sumamente vigilado, odiaba el desorden y se encargaba de que ningún sinvergüenza arruinara su centro de trabajo, bueno ese al menos era el pensar de la joven peli castaña que caminaba en solemne silencio. El otro por su lado miraba a los alrededores, pero dentro de sí estaba buscando la forma de excusarse y volver a ausentarse, tenía que salir de la ciudad pero no hallaba la manera de invitar a la joven con él, se consideraba mal perdedor y tenía que seguir tratando de convencerla para ver si ella al menos bajaba la guardia una vez.

—Veo que gracias a ti, la institución es una obra de arte Angeline.

—No señor, es gracias a usted que ha aprobado las órdenes y los reglamentos internos para que la universidad consiga la belleza y la solidez en la que se encuentra ahora.

—¡Vamos, no te menosprecies, realmente quien trabaja aquí eres tu Angeline, no yo!

—Últimamente muchos me dicen lo mismo, pero en fin, continuando sobre los itinerarios...

—Veo que aun la llevas.

—¿Señor?

—El único obsequio de mi parte durante todo este tiempo que has trabajado conmigo.

—¡Ah, se refiere a la medalla de San Cristóbal!

—¿Por qué lo aceptaste?

—Aún recuerdo cuando llegó una mañana con ese pequeño presente como regalo de mi cumpleaños, en verdad quedé impresionada con el motivo y el significado, creo que eso fue lo que me hizo desistir en rechazarlo.

—Eres increíble.

—¿Porque lo dice? ¿Por qué nunca le había aceptado nada o porque solo me gustó la medalla?

—Nada de eso, simplemente por lo fuerte que eres, no te quiebras en momentos de crisis y eso es algo que yo aprecio mucho, más de una vez me has salvado y eso jamás lo voy a olvidar Angeline.

—No lo diga de esa forma, parce que se estuviese despidiendo.

—Bueno no es del todo falso, la verdad es que me voy de viaje pronto y quería que me acompañaras.

—Señor, fui clara con usted el día que me contrató, solo trabajo, nada más.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para tan siquiera estar a la altura de una pequeña cita?

—Llegar a tiempo a su trabajo y estar presente cuando hay problemas, creo que eso sumaria puntos a su favor, pero como en estos últimos años, ni lo uno y ni lo otro, creo que usted perdió la guerra sin darse cuenta.

—Tan directa como siempre.

—Así debe ser o sino sería una terrible asistente ¿No lo cree?

—Creo que sí.

Se detuvieron cuando alcanzaron las canchas de tenis, cerca había unas bancas donde el peli rubio tomó asiento, hacia un lindo día y el ambiente era bastante agradable, la joven le imitó y continúo con su trabajo.

—Prosiguiendo con las actividades, dejaron unos informes sobre los anteproyectos de las ferias que están próximas, no queremos que repita lo que pasó la última vez, por lo tanto buscan la aprobación de este reglamento.

—Sí, fue terrible esa vez, está bien lo aprobaré de inmediato, es mejor adelantar estas cosas.

—Habrá una reunión la próxima semana sobre lo que se hará para los cursos de verano, hablan sobre tomar vacaciones y contratar profesores de afuera, requieren su presencia para evaluar esas alternativas.

—¿Qué día?

—El miércoles.

—Está bien para mí.

—Para finalizar, está el calendario del personal que saldrá de vacaciones en este trimestre, debe evaluar y aprobarlos antes de que se vaya de viaje, usted suele ausentarse mucho realmente no puedo hacer nada si usted no lo aprueba.

—Es cierto.

—Bien es todo por ahora, después de almuerzo comenzaremos con las actividades con los deportistas que van a las competencias en Roma.

—¿Aún hay más?

—Así es, pero será mejor que se apresure a adelantar lo que pueda y no huya de las obligaciones. Me retiro señor.

—Yo me quedaré un rato más.

La joven se levantó pero antes de retirarse volvió a dirigirle unas palabras al distraído peli rubio oscuro.

—No tome a mal mis acciones señor, quiero que sepa que nunca encontraré la forma de agradecerle por haberme dado la oportunidad de trabajar aquí, lamento no corresponder a sus sentimientos pero tenga la seguridad que si necesita ayuda siempre le apoyaré, con permiso.

De esa forma ella se marchó, él la observó en su andar mientras suspiraba, eran más que obvias esas palabras, siempre, siempre le estaba salvando el trasero en su trabajo, no lo necesitaba para vivir pero era su gran fachada y a pesar de causarle solo molestias a ella, está siempre con la honestidad que le caracterizaba le perdonaba todo, sonrió con ironía mientras le hablaba a la nada.

—Yo sé que perdí Angeline y no tengas cuidado, nunca dudaría de ti, jamás. Bien, dejaré esas tonterías listas para no agobiarte tanto cuando me vaya, espero nada malo te pase en mi ausencia.

De esa forma él también se levantó y decidió que era hora de trabajar, aún tenía otras tareas pendientes y serian explicadas una vez diera razón de lo que le habían dejado en la mañana.

 **-0-**

Después de una buena taza de café, el hermano mayor de los Vongola fue abordado por uno de sus informantes, al parecer con excelentes noticias, le hacían falta después de tantos disgustos, era hora de unas buenas noticias.

—¡Señor, por fin tenemos noticias de Dino Cavallone!

—¡Excelente, muéstrame!

—¡Aquí está todo!

Le fue entregado un folder con unas fotografías donde se le veía comiendo en uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad, además de llegar al hotel Excélsior, finalmente vio donde entraba a la universidad.

—Así es que por eso es que no puedo verte, te la pasas arrastrándote de un lugar a otro, como un maldito gusano.

—¿Qué haremos señor?

—¡Fácil, iremos por el!

—¿Ahora mismo?

—¿Qué sucede?

El otro reconocía esa expresión en sus hombres, algo ocurría en la ciudad, por lo tanto no lo dejarían moverse a su voluntad.

—Nos informaron que hace unas horas MI5 y MI6 llegó a la ciudad, son fuentes confiables señor, dicen que el sujeto que está en la ciudad fue el responsable de tumbarnos los dos negocios con los argelinos.

—¡Maldito Reborn, es otro bastardo que me tiene harto entrometiéndose en mis negocios!

El otro hombre se quedó en silencio, esperando que a su jefe se le enfriaran sus ideas, cosa que sucedió bastante rápido, luego de mostrar esa cara frustrada volvió a sonreír, bueno solo habían descubierto donde estaba, él no se iría de allí, se sentía seguro el muy desgraciado, se volvió al sujeto y le dio las ordenes.

—Dile a todos lo que sabes, que salgan de la ciudad por al menos unos días, no quiero que se metan en el camino de ese sujeto y ya estoy preparando una sorpresa para el maldito de Dino Cavallone, no hay prisa, el no irá a ninguna parte.

—¡Como usted ordene!

El sujeto se retiró cuando el hermano menor iba entrado a entregarle unos documentos al peli rubio cuando este soltó una risotada que dejo fuera de lugar al aludido.

—¡Hahaha...! ¡Pero qué gran día!

—Giotto ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

—¡Tsunayoshi Dino apareció y lo tenemos aquí mismo, aquí mismo en la ciudad!

—¿Cómo?

—¡Así como lo oyes!

—¡Vamos por el ahora! ¿Qué estamos esperando?

—No podemos en este momento.

—¡GIOTTO!

—¡No grites, Reborn está aquí junto al MI6 ¿Quieres enfrentarte a ese hombre sin un plan idiota?

—¡Demonios, otro bastardo más porque preocuparnos! ¿Desde cuándo está aquí?

—Ayer tocó tierra junto a su equipo, y ten la seguridad de que no lo quiero cerca, deseo a Dino Cavallone a toda costa.

—¡Se escapará!

—¡Él no es idiota, si se mueve ese sujeto lo atrapará, él se quedará en su lugar hasta que vea una apertura para huir, aunque antes de que eso suceda lo atraparé para hacerlo pagar!

—¡No falles hermano, hablaré con los demás, teníamos pendiente unas cosas en la ciudad!

—Está bien.

Nuevamente quedó solo en la oficina, sin perder más tiempo tomo su móvil y comenzó a marcar unos contactos, necesitaba cuadrar todo para dar el golpe, por ningún motivo no lo dejaría escapar.

 **-0-**

El grupo Arcobaleno estaba totalmente instalado y mientras dirigía a algunos grupos a la ciudad, revisaba aun el expediente sobre los últimos intentos de tráfico de armas en esa zona, los encargados aún estaban libres, esos Vongola eran su principal piedra en el zapato.

—¿Buscando alguna pista con su paradero?

—Solo recuerdo algunas cosas del año pasado, recuerda que fui yo quien les echó a perder dos de sus grandes ventas.

—Sí, deben odiarte enormemente por eso.

—Já, para nada, ya verás que esto se pondrá divertido cuando yo trate de encontrar lo que ellos quieren en este momento.

—¿A Dino Cavallone? Por cierto ¿Si sabemos dónde está, por que no vamos por él?

—¿Con que pruebas? Él no ha hecho nada y ese es el problema ¿Cómo lo atrapamos?

—¡Que estupidez!

—¿Entonces qué haremos? ¡Kora!

—Por los momentos, solo relajarnos, ellos saben que estamos en la ciudad y si quiero ganar algo de dinero apuesto 1000 € a que nadie de los Vongola está en la ciudad.

—No gracias, no me gustan los juegos de azar.

—¡Que lastima, de lo que te pierdes, yo soy muy bueno en ellos!

—¡Imbécil!

El peli negro atinó a reír por ver lo fácil que era sacar de quicio a su compañera, el otro por su parte también reía, ella siempre lo molestaba y era hora que alguien la pusiera en su lugar, sin más los miembros del MI5 decidieron salir a la ciudad, el peli negro prosiguió en su tarea de seguir revisando toda la información recopilada para tener las herramientas necesarias y atacar cuando fuese el momento adecuado.

 **Continuará…**

 **N/A:** Hola nuevamente y me disculpo por mi larga ausencia, para nadie es un secreto lo que pasa en mi país y hasta las ganas de escribir se fueron, por lo tanto les traigo algo con picante para encender el ánimo navideño, a pesar de que no tiene nada que ver la temporada, veamos que le depara a la señorita resuelve problemas con el asunto que le dejo su descuidado jefe... Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.

 _ ***Dubrovnik;**_ es una ciudad lacustre en Croacia que se comunica con el mar adriático.

 _ ****Haneuma;**_ traducción del japonés para referirse a Dino Cavallone como caballo salvaje.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Palermo en Llamas"**

 **By:** BianchixGokudera25

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

 **Summary:** Los días de la señorita Santaniello en la Universidad de Palermo eran iguales cada día desde que llego al cargo, aguantarse las quejas del ausente rector Dino Cavallone, pero ese día ocurrió algo inusual ¿La Tercera Guerra Mundial había Empezado? Si era así, a ella particularmente no le habían avisado.

 **Personajes:** Angeline Santaniello, Dino Cavallone, Hibari Kyoya, Giotto Vongola, Tsunayoshi Vongola, Xanxus, Reborn, LalMirch, Colonnello. Suberbia Varianoski, Belphegor.

 **Category:** MA+

 **Advertencia:** AU "Universo Alternativo" Personajes OC.

 **N/A:** Trata de mafia, contrabando de armas que hay en un pequeño bloque en Palermo, Tsunayoshi y Giotto son hermanos que comandan esa zona. Ahora sí, quiero que esto sea mi presente de día de Navidad, pero en especial a tres personas que siempre me han apoyado y brindado su amistad incondicional, mi preciosa Beta Reader **Chiyo Asakura** , mi mega camarada **Kamui Vampire** , corazón de melón te amodoro más que al chocolate y que conste que lo mega amo porque es mi felicidad plena y finalmente pero no menos importante mi mega camarada escritora, mi pequeña ahijada **Kyoko020394** , es mi compañera de escritura, a pesar de los rollos que tenemos, tratamos de vernos y adelantar lo que podemos de la _**Sombra Acechante del Cielo**_ , estamos trabajando pero lentamente, igual la amodoro y a su pequeño principie también, **Alex** corazón te adoro, feliz navidad.

 **Capítulo 02:** **Intrusión.**

Habían pasado 3 semanas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, donde no se sabía absolutamente nada del rector de la universidad, era una persona que solía ausentarse por varios días, sin embargo respondía a las llamadas para adelantar las cosas pendientes, pero en este caso era todo diferente. La peli castaña solventó las cosas que ocurrían en su ausencia pero esto era inaudito, lo peor de todo era que la policía la había abordado un par de veces haciéndole preguntas extrañas sobre los movimientos de su jefe _¿Acaso era su esposa o qué?_ El día de hoy era el peor, donde había muchas cosas pendientes y como el decano estaba de permiso médico la responsabilidad total de las actividades recaía sobre sus hombros, pero como nada en este mundo deja de incordiar, nuevamente la policía hacia acto de presencia en el despacho.

—Buenos días señorita Santaniello ¿Tiene unos minutos?

—Buenos días oficial Reborn, oficial LalMirch...Lamento ser cortante, pero espero solo sean unos minutos, estoy hasta el cuello con las actividades en la universidad y sola como puede observar.

—Sentimos molestar pero recuerde que estamos tratando de dar con el paradero de su jefe.

Eso realmente la hizo sentir mal, ella lo estimaba a pesar de lo idiota e irresponsable que era con sus deberes. Asintió y les invitó a pasar al despacho, lugar que revisaron ciento de veces sin pista alguna que los ayudara en la investigación, les preparó café y luego con su propia taza tomó asiento para escuchar a los oficiales.

—Señorita Santaniello, queremos preguntarle nuevamente sobre el itinerario de su jefe.

—Usted mismo lo revisó el día que hicieron la investigación aquí.

—Sí, pero siempre es bueno tratar de recordar otras cosas que no están escritas allí, cosas triviales.

—Si usted cree que entre el rector y yo había una relación sentimental se equivoca, desde que me contrató solo me limité a cumplir mi trabajo, ya todos dieron testimonio de ello.

—Por supuesto, pero en su momento ¿No le insinuó algo?

—Siempre, es un hombre que difícilmente se da por vencido, pero le aseguro que no es algo que yo vería como un buen partido.

—Hahaha...Veo que usted es muy franca, creo que el señor Cavallone se llevaría muchas decepciones.

—Ni que lo diga oficial, pero eso no ayuda en nada de lo que se necesita para encontrarlo.

—Créame señorita, cada pista es una miga de pan que nos indica el camino para encontrarlo.

La peli castaña terminaba su café para colocarlo en el escritorio y observar al hombre que también disfrutaba de la suya, pero que en ningún momento perdía su maliciosa sonrisa, había algo que no la hacía entrar en total confianza con él, la compañera se mantenía callada limitándose a anotar cualquier cosa que encontrara extraña en sus respuestas. En eso el hombre volvió a atacar, no le daba tregua a descansar y pensar con claridad para no perjudicar la imagen de la universidad.

—Ese día olvidé preguntarle algo que no estaba apuntado en el itinerario pero de pronto le hablaría a usted como su personal más cercano.

—Dirá usted oficial.

—¿Él no le comentó que saldría de viaje? Digo, algo así como en sus vacaciones o la invitó a salir.

Que si no, claro que lo había hecho, pero _¿Cómo rayos le decía eso a la policía?_ Solo se limitaba en conocimiento de su desordenado itinerario de actividades, pero no conocía nada de la vida privada de su jefe _¿Y si decía algo que lo pondría en un aprieto?_ Mejor negaba eso, prefería romper su regla estricta de no mentir, en este caso podía, no estaba segura donde estaba su jefe y ese hombre frente a ella no le daba nada de confianza.

—Nada señor oficial, las actividades las cumplía hasta el día que se ausentó y al ver que no respondió a las llamadas por unos problemas en la universidad fue que se colocó la denuncia de que él estaba desparecido.

—Entiendo...Muchas gracias por el café estaba delicioso, en verdad discúlpenos por quitarle tiempo, realmente sabemos que este lugar es enorme y requiere de mucha atención.

—No se preocupe señor oficial, en lo que pueda ayudar o recordar le llamaré al número que me dio.

—Gracias.

De esa forma los oficiales abandonaron el despacho, pero mientras salían de la institución el peli negro venia sonriendo victorioso, vaya sí que era una sorpresa la joven.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tan feliz?

—Ella mintió en la última pregunta, fue fácil ver como se alteró cuando la hice, pero es una mujer fuerte al saber disimularlo delante de nosotros como simples oficiales.

—¿Por qué mentiría? No creo que esté interesada en el hombre.

—Créeme, incluso yo se eso, la franqueza que posee podría sobrepasar a la de cualquiera, pobre hombre que quiera pasarse de listo con ella, sin embargo se vio obligada a mentir ¿Por qué? Bueno, será mejor vigilarla un poco más.

—Otra cosa son los Vongola, también se han mantenido ocultos, eso es raro.

—Ten la seguridad de que ellos tampoco lo tienen.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Quieres apostar Lal?

—No seas tan confianzudo, pero bien, apuesto 1000 € que Dino Cavallone está muerto.

—¡Eso es una apuesta, yo apuesto 1500 € a que Dino Cavallone aún vive y los Vongola también están desesperados buscándolo, al igual que nosotros!

—No voy a perder esta apuesta.

Ambos rieron maliciosamente mientras entraban a la patrulla y salían del lugar. La peli castaña los vio marcharse y se dio la libertad de caer exhausta en el asiento de su jefe, una de las compañeras pasó a dejarles unos expedientes y la notó bastante agotada para ser la persona que nunca deja de cumplir sus obligaciones en la institución mientras se muestra más fresca que una lechuga.

—¿Aun no saben nada del rector Dino?

—Nada Fenicia, pero estoy cansada y en verdad hay tanto por hacer.

—Si quieres ve a almorzar afuera, yo puedo cubrirte, a decir verdad las chicas y yo estamos preocupadas por ti, entras temprano cada día y sales tarde tratando de dejar todo en orden para cuando ellos vuelvan, sabemos que estás dando lo mejor.

—¿Enserio? ¿No habrá ningún problema?

—¡Estamos totalmente seguras, mejor ve tranquila, come algo en un lindo lugar y luego de un relajante descanso puedes volver!

—En otras circunstancias me hubiese negado pero enserio que lo necesito, gracias Fenicia, hazle saber a las demás esto.

—¡Claro!

Sin más ceremonias se cambió rápidamente y salió a buscar su motocicleta, deseaba ir a un lugar que le encantaba mucho de la ciudad, además de hacer rica comida.

 **-0-**

Tal y como sospechaban los Arcobaleno, Vongola era un colapso, no podían hacer mucho en la ciudad por la constante vigilancia que había por esos sujetos, además de que a todos se les había esfumado el peli rubio oscuro, nadie daba crédito como en un par de días el sujeto los había burlado, no solo a ellos, estaban seguros que esos sujetos estaban tras el y si seguían allí, significaba que también lo estaban buscando, pero nuevamente los problemas se incrementaban y sencillamente el peli rubio dorado estaba harto de tanto estancamiento.

—¡Ese bastardo lo hizo de nuevo, el muy cobarde volvió a meterse bajo las rocas!

—¡Te dije que fuéramos por él, pero nuevamente acatando las órdenes que diste lo hemos perdido de nuevo!

—No estoy de humor Tsunayoshi, es más, el último lugar que nos faltó por buscar fue en esa estúpida universidad, necesitamos obtener información.

—¡También te lo dije, ese lugar lo mantienen en constante vigilancia, tal parece que si hay alguien a quien preguntarle por el paradero de ese imbécil!

—¡Pues así estén esos miserables, tendremos que buscar al que tiene información y traerlo a la base, ya no aguanto más!

Terminó de hablar el hermano mayor mientras trituraba unos frutos secos en sus manos, el otro hermano soltó una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa y se dirigió a su propio equipo.

—¡Como tú digas, oigan ustedes, preparen dos equipos en tierra y uno por aire, atacaremos la universidad de Palermo!

—¿Cuándo señor?

—¡Será hoy mismo, así tengamos que armar la tercera guerra mundial, pero vamos a obtener a ese informante!

—Como usted ordene.

—Oye tú, averigua exactamente a quien tenemos que buscar.

—Estamos en eso señor, dentro de poco le traeremos la información.

Ambos hermanos temblaron cuando el teléfono sonó, esa línea era el contacto directo con su negociador, eso si que eran malas noticias.

—Aquí Giotto.

" _¡VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Maldita basura! ¿Hasta cuándo me haces espera? ¡Quiero mi dinero!"_

—¡Hasta los momentos hemos cumplido con pagar lo acordado, estamos buscando lo que restamos de tu dinero, pero recuerda una cosa, las malditas armas nos las robaron!

" _¡Pedazo de escoria, a estas alturas debiste de arrancarle la cabeza a esa bazofia de Cavallone, también me tiene harto robándome negocios en Bélgica, Escocia y Argelia!"_

—Suberbia, solo danos 2 semana más, tendremos tu pago y también la cabeza de Dino Cavallone.

" _¡Si excedes el tiempo y no veo mi dinero, tendrás a mi representante y ten la seguridad que aunque se escondan él los encontrará!"_

Sin más cortó la comunicación. El peli rubio cerró con pesar su propia línea y estuvo a punto de romper el teléfono pero se contuvo, eso fue lo último, no había marcha atrás, fuese quien fuese lo atraparía y le haría hablar, no por nada ahora era el encargado de esa zona en Italia. Su hermano lo observó serio y luego se marchó, también debía hacer algunas llamadas, tenía sus propios planes, su hermano no le arruinaría lo que con tanto esfuerzo había planeado, marcó en su propio móvil un contacto.

—¡Xanxus, aquí Tsunayoshi!

" _¡¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Por qué no me habías llamado?"_

—¡Cierra la boca, que mi hermano no es un maldito idiota, te informo que daremos el golpe, pronto nos movilizaremos y tienes que estar listo!

" _¡Pedazo de escoria, lo sé, bien esperaré a tu señal para adelantarme!"_

—¡Bien!

Al colgar la llamada sonrió mientras miraba el pasillo que conducía a la oficina de su hermano y mientras continuaba su camino habló para sí mismo.

—Querido hermano, tal vez tú tengas el control en este momento pero cuando yo tome las armas tú no significarás nada para mí y solo te sacaré del camino ¡Hahaha!

 **-0-**

Después de disfrutar de un rico almuerzo a la orilla del mar y sobre todo tomar una siesta de al menos 2 horas por fin se sentía con las energías repuestas y lista para regresar a sus labores. Deseaba decir que eso fue suficiente pero no fue así, había tomado la ruta más larga para volver, ya que algo la estaba molestando, algo dentro de sí le decía que su jefe estaba metido más en problemas que lo que podría parecer una simple desaparición, era muy extraña la persistencia de la policía, sobre todo tratando de averiguar más cosas sobre él, ella siempre se había limitado a su trabajo pero en este momento su curiosidad se había hecho presente, no podía estar tranquila, necesitaba respuestas, deseaba saber en qué tipo de situación estaba él y aunque en el fondo le pesara, ayudarlo, él ya lo había hecho con ella y si estaba en su poder ayudarlo, lo haría.

—¡Tkss...! ¡Estúpido jefe! ¿Dónde rayos estas?

Bueno, no se pudo distraer, había llegado y tenía mucho más por hacer, no le quedaba de otra que tratar de cubrir los problemas y asuntos relevantes de la universidad en su ausencia.

 **-0-**

El peli negro fue contactado por uno de sus informantes, tal y como lo había prometido, necesitaban estar más cerca de la joven, ella debía saber algo, tenía ese presentimiento y el casi nunca se equivocaba.

—¡Señor, la secretaria del rector Dino acaba de llegar a la universidad!

" _¿Habló con alguien mientras se mantuvo afuera?"_

—No señor, almorzó sola y luego tomó una siesta bajo un paraguas en la playa.

" _Muy bien, no la pierdan de vista, ella es nuestra única pista hacia Cavallone"_

—Sí señor.

El peli negro colgó el móvil y se volteó a ver a su compañera que revisaba otros datos en unos papeles.

—Salió a comer fuera, luego tomó una siesta y finalmente volvió al trabajo.

—Reborn, yo creo que ella no sabe nada sobre los asuntos de Cavallone.

—Sin embargo, eso es algo que aún no sabe Vongola, por lo tanto ella es nuestra principal pista y carnada hacia esos sujetos Lal.

—Tenemos pendiente una redada ¿Quieres hacerla ahora mismo?

—No, la dejaremos para después, hoy me siento con suerte, creo que esos sujetos aparecerán pronto, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—¿Bromeas? ¿Acaso eres adivino?

—No Lal, sino que los hemos acorralado mucho y no aguantaran la presión, por eso debemos aguardar un poco más.

—Bien, iré a dormir un rato, desde que llegué a la ciudad solo me la he pasado descansando.

—¡Claro, ve y dile al muñeco de Colonnello que te haga un masaje en los pies!

—¡Idiota!

Se marchó molesta la peli azul oscura y el otro solo atino a reír sin contenerse ni una pizca, cada día ellos eran más divertidos, por eso disfrutaba molestarlos. Tomó unos documentos y se marchó a un mueble que estaba al final de una pequeña sala de la residencia que ocupaban, eran las 4:00PM no había nada que hacer.

 **-0-**

El equipo que habían mandado a formar estaba listo y el hermano menor para cubrir rápidamente su huida iba por aire, mientras que el mayor estaba dejando unas instrucciones, ya que esa base debía ser mudada de inmediato, no podían quedarse en ese lugar.

—¡Estamos listos Giotto!

—¡Muy bien, vamos, todos repasaron el plan, necesitamos bloqueen la entrada una vez me infiltre, armen mucho alboroto, que en medio del caos será nuestra salida rápida y si se ponen persistente Tsunayoshi los hará volar desde arriba! ¿Listos?

—¡Si señor!

—¡Bien, vamos, próxima parada Universidad de Palermo!

De esa forma se embarcó en una van oscura junto a sus hombres, todos estaban uniformados de negro, protegidos por chalecos y unas mascaras oscuras para evitar ser identificados, de esa forma salieron de la base, mientras que el hermano menor embarcó en un pequeño helicóptero oscuro, equipado con un arma automática en la parte frontal. De esa forma todos iban al corazón de la ciudad, eso sí, dispuestos a obtener lo que deseaban, a la informante.

 **-0-**

Luego de salir de la parte más pesada de las actividades de la oficina, por fin podía darse un respiro y disfrutar de una humeante taza de café.

—Angeline, que te parece si vuelves mañana, no te vayas tarde y con eso terminas lo demás con suma calma, no hay apuro para lo pendiente.

—Fenicia, creo que exageras, puedo terminar esto antes de irme.

—Por cierto, me pareció extraño que no te cambiaste de ropa.

—¡Ah es verdad, lo siento es que prácticamente no veré a mas nadie y quiero salir una vez termine aquí!

—Está bien, no insistiré mas, pero al menos déjame ayudarte un poco, Grecia me esta cubriendo con unas cosas y por ello tengo tiempo libre.

—Bueno, está bien...Toma, aquí están unas ordenes que hay que enviar a la coordinación para que vayan siendo entregadas y yo me dedicaré a revisar estos informes que tienen como 2 semanas arrumados, hay que evaluarlos lo antes posible.

—Muy bien.

La otra secretaria tomó asiento frente al escritorio de su compañera y empezaron a adelantar lo que podían del trabajo, era verdad, se estaban acercando las actividades de los estudiantes y no tenían el trabajo ordinario listo, por lo tanto las horas extras la estaban librando de muchos males.

El edificio al ser tan grande fueron marcados por las van que llegaron unas separadas de otras, los 5 vehículos estaban cuadrándose de manera de crear su ruta de escape por si la policía quería insistir en entrometerse en su camino.

—Señor estábamos ubicados al final de la _Vía Vittorio Emanuele._

" _Nosotros estamos ubicados en la_ _Vía Butera"_

—Esperamos sus órdenes.

"Tsunayoshi ¿Dónde estás?"

" _No puedo acercarme lo suficiente porque levantaría sospechas pero sí, estoy por la parte boscosa, muy cerca de tu ubicación"_

"Muy bien, es hora de entrar"

El edificio seguía custodiado por unos informantes del grupo Arcobaleno, de inmediato que vieron el movimiento con los extraños vehículos contactaron a su superior. Sin embargo, no les dio tiempo de mucho ya que de esos vehículos se bajaron varios sujetos fuertemente armados y abrieron fuego a los vigilantes de la entidad para penetrar el perímetro rápidamente.

—¡Señor Reborn, están atacando la universidad, son muchos necesitamos refuerzos!

" _¡Demonios, ya vamos en camino, el primer equipo está cerca de ustedes enseguida los apoyaremos, resistan y traten de no enfrentarlos!"_

—¡Como usted diga! ¡Rápido pasa la alerta al grupo que está a 5 cuadras de aquí, necesitamos acorralarlos, tal parece que es Vongola!

—¡Demonios, justo cuando estamos solos!

Sin embargo, fueron sorprendidos por uno de los sujetos armados y abrieron fuego contra ellos, estos estaban respondiendo pero la situación estaba cada vez más difícil sin casi municiones.

La joven por fin se había desocupado, cuando estaba entregando unos documentos a su compañera escuchó unas explosiones seguido de un tiroteo, cosa que alertó a ambas.

—¡Angeline! ¿Qué fue eso?

—¡No lo sé, pero será mejor que salgamos de aquí, es peligroso, oh espera, llamaré al oficial Reborn, yo tengo su número! ¿D-Donde está mi móvil?

—¡Angeline, aquí está el mío, yo anote su número!

Ni bien había terminado cuando una explosión reventó la ventana de la oficina y a través de ella pasó un sujeto uniformado de negro, con chaleco anti balas, pero además traía puesta una máscara que le cubría el rostro, al ser plástica se escuchaba con un extraño eco cuando hablaba y preguntaba lo que todos se venían preguntando desde semanas atrás.

—¿Dónde está Dino Cavallone?

—¡Ahhhhh!

Gritó despavorida la compañera de la asistente, la otra sin perder más tiempo agarró a la otra joven y la empujó fuera de la oficina trancando con llave, le gritó para que saliera de allí.

—¡A-Angeline!

—¡Fenicia llama a la policía y asegúrate de salir del edificio!

—¡P-Pero!

—¡Corre!

La otra joven consiguió fuerzas para ponerse en pie y salir despavorida gritando por ayuda, dejando sola a su amiga con el intruso que se quedó en su lugar sin decir más nada, posiblemente estudiando que haría ella.

Por su parte, el peli rubio estaba asombrado por la capacidad de reacción que tenía la joven frente a él, obviamente estaba tras ella, se sintió con suerte de no buscar tanto por el edificio, también pensó que sería sencillo llevársela, pero al parecer, la forma en que ella lo observaba no iba a ser así, mejor, estaba irritado con todo lo que estaba pasando, una presa difícil era lo que le hacía falta.

La peli castaña le miraba desafiante, pero por dentro estaba muerta de miedo, reaccionó por el entrenamiento, era mejor no involucrar a terceros en este problema, pero _¿Qué rayos iba a hacer?_ Ese sujeto estaba armado con un rifle automático, si le daba la gana la asesinaba en ese instante, pero fuera de todo pronóstico, el intruso soltó el arma cerca de la ventana y comenzó a acercarse, perfecto, ese era su momento de brillar, lo noquearía para poder huir, se haría un poco la víctima para que se confiara, en eso el sujeto volvió a hablar.

—Angeline Santaniello, tu vendrás conmigo.

—¿¡P-Porque!?

—Debes decirme ¿Dónde se esconde el cobarde de Dino Cavallone?

Pero la pregunta era _¿Por qué la buscaban a ella? ¿Cómo sabían de ella?_ No era una mujer famosa y mucho menos adinerada, en el caso de su estúpido jefe, solo lo conocía en cuanto a razones de su trabajo en la universidad, sin embargo, si este tipo de gente lo estaba buscando _¿Acaso estaba involucrado en cosas ilegales?_ Esa interrogante, junto al sujeto frente a ella solo la llevaba a esa conclusión, se metió con gente peligrosa y por eso se había largado, dejándole esa responsabilidad a ella, rayos, imbécil irresponsable, en qué tipo de rollo la había metido. El otro se había acercado lo suficiente como para hacerla reaccionar, daba gracias a Dios de estar con su ropa casual, su jean y su camiseta, lo suficientemente cómoda como para darle la flexibilidad necesaria, esta le permitió tirarse al suelo para barrerlo, el otro se sorprendió por el movimiento, cayó al suelo pero de inmediato reaccionó quitándose del camino, ya que la joven lo iba a golpear para dejarlo fuera de combate, no pudo evitar echarse a reír mientras se retiraba un poco para darse espacio entre él y la joven que reaccionó igual, estaba bastante sorprendida, pensó por un momento que ya lo tenía bajo control, el otro volvió a acercarse.

—¡Hahaha! Eres interesante.

—¡Por favor déjeme en paz, ya le dije que no sé dónde está el rector!

—No lo creo, eres la última persona con la que él habló.

—¿Por qué lo está buscando?

—Asuntos de trabajo.

—¿Con la universidad?

Preguntó sin pensar realmente, muy dentro de ella las sospechas se estaban haciendo realidad, el otro atinó a reír, su voz se escuchaba extraña en la máscara, pero igual le aterraba.

—¡Hahaha! ¿La universidad? No me hagas reír, no hablo de esta estúpida fachada, hablo del verdadero.

—¿Del v-verdadero?

—Sí...

El sujeto dio unos pasos hasta quedar cerca de su persona, ella se encontraba arrinconada entre él y la pared, podía escuchar su propio corazón latir con mucha fuerza, estaba totalmente horrorizada con ese extraño y peligroso hombre, cuando este le soltó siniestramente la cruda realidad.

—Como el traficante de armas, así como yo.

—¿¡T-Traficante!?

En ese momento aprovechó que ella bajó la guardia, le lanzó un golpe, pero supo reaccionar deteniéndolo, retrocedió un poco para lanzarle una patada que le voló la mascará encontrándose con unas orbes celestes que le observaron sorprendido, luego sintió mucho dolor y el aire la abandonó dejándola fuera de combate.

El peli rubio quedó asombrado al ver en la forma que la joven le había robado terreno y le arrancó la máscara, pero ella se detuvo dándole oportunidad de golpearla en el plexo solar y así por fin asegurar a su objetivo. La levantó y se la colocó en el hombro como peso muerto, en ese momento le llamaron por la radio.

—Aquí Giotto.

" _¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde demonios estas? ¡Los equipos del MI5 ya están aquí, debes salir ya!"_

—Tranquilo, ya tengo a la chica, acerca el helicóptero y dile a los demás que se retiren.

" _¡Entendido!"_

De esa forma cerró la comunicación y escuchó a su vía de escape acercarse, tomó su rifle junto a la máscara observando un poco más, a ver si no se le pasaba algo por alto, en eso por la ventana bajaron un cable, él estaba preparado, aseguró su arnés y le indicó que lo subieran.

 **-0-**

Por fin el grupo Arcobaleno había llegado al cruce de fuego, donde habían muchos heridos, incluyendo estudiantes, transeúntes y algunos turistas que visitaban esa zona. Llamó al encargado para que le informara de la situación.

—¡Señor son los hombres de Vongola!

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso está loco? ¿Para qué toda esta locura?

Gritó exasperada la peli azul a lo que el otro observó la mini guerra armada para responder.

—Tu sabes la respuesta y al mismo tiempo ha sido mi timbre de victoria ante la pequeña apuesta, ellos vienen por la única persona que puede saber sobre el paradero de Dino Cavallone.

—¿La chica Santaniello?

—Así es, me debes 1500 €.

—¡Idiota! ¿Hmn...? ¿Qué rayos es eso?

El peli negro alcanzó una larga vista para observar que un pequeño helicóptero de combate se alejaba del campus y luego los sujetos dejaron de disparar para tomar distintas rutas de escape.

—¡Rayos, la tienen, no pierdan a esos vehículos, nuestro plan se irá a tierra si no encontramos a Angeline Santaniello!

—¡Si señor!

En eso al peli negro le entró una llamada, la contestó de inmediato, sabia de quien era.

—Aquí el oficial Reborn.

—¡Señor oficial, un sujeto entró a la oficina y mi compañera se quedó encerrada con él, debe rescatarla rápido!

—¡Estamos afuera señorita Fenicia, por favor no salga, quédese donde esta!

—¡E-Está bien, por favor, rescate a mi amiga, ella no ha hecho nada malo, ese hombre estaba armado, puede matarla, ayúdela!

Comenzó a llorar la joven al teléfono, el peli negro después de hablarle un poco cerró la llamada y se puso en marcha, movilizó a sus contactos en los helipuertos más cercanos y puso en alerta a varios hombres armados que preparó en algunos puntos, hablaba enserio cuando decía que no podían perderla, cuando en eso recordó algo.

—Lal ¿Podemos rastrear el GPS del móvil de Angeline?

—¿Tú crees que ella lleva su móvil?

—Sí, con este poco tiempo que he tratado con ella, es una persona que para poner orden, esta cargaba a la mano su móvil, debemos intentarlo.

—Tienes razón... ¡Colonnello, ubica el GPS de este móvil, rápido!

—¡Ya voy, rayos pide las cosa con más tacto, kora!

Este se fue con el equipo encargado de rastrear las llamadas, ellos tenían el programa para ubicar la señal que necesitaban. El peli negro y la peli azul seguían contactando a sus marcas, debían encontrarla a como diera lugar, ya que los mismos Vongola eran muy furtivos, incluso a ellos les costó trabajo ubicarlos.

 **-0-**

El helicóptero tomó una ruta boscosa, difícil de rastrear, en eso el hermano menor que había terminado de hacer su trabajo se acercó a su hermano mayor, el cual seguía sosteniendo a la chica que había sacado del campus, era extraño, él no era de esos que se entusiasmaba demasiado con este tipo de misiones, además que en la mañana estaba de un humor pésimo, ahora con solo observar a la joven se notaba la felicidad.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto Giotto?

—Fácil, he encontrado algo interesante y ten la seguridad que me seguiré divirtiendo como lo hice hace unos momentos.

—¿Esa chiquilla te dio problemas?

—¡Hahaha! Tenías que verla pelear Tsunayoshi, fue grandioso, lo fácil que caí al notar su miedo y cuando me acerque tuvo la fuerza para barrerme y tratar de dejarme fuera de combate.

—¿Ella? ¿Entonces Cavallone la tiene entrenada?

—No, son movimientos de autodefensa, a lo seguro entrena para evitar ser atacada en la calle, pero me gustó que se opusiera a ser capturada, en fin, diles a los demás que cuando lleguemos tengan todo listo para el interrogatorio.

—Al llegar tienes que hacerte cargo de un problema que tenemos en el muelle.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Acaso no te deje a cargo de eso?

—Lo siento hermano, no me has dejado actuar como me gusta hacerlo, así que si no entienden con tus instrucciones hazle saber que contigo no se juega.

—Shsss...No me queda de otra, pero mejor lleguemos a Catania, luego me tocará volver a salir, mi prioridad es esta preciosura.

Seguía sonriendo mientras se acomodaba y la detallaba más, tenía algo en su mirada que lo había atrapado, no podía calmarse, estaba demasiado agitado, sin que los tripulantes se dieran cuenta observó su mano, aun temblaba, se daba miedo a sí mismo, solo ocurría cuando deseaba torturar, pero para esa jovencita no quería llegar lejos, si ella no lo había detallado bien, tendría una oportunidad para sacarle la información.

 **Continuará…**

 **N/A** : Muy bien segundo capítulo, esta vez la jovencita está pagando los platos rotos de su jefe desaparecido, ahora está en manos de los más peligrosos traficantes de la ciudad y sin esperanzas de poder huir. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Palermo en Llamas"**

 **By:** BianchixGokudera25

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

 **Summary:** Los días de la señorita Santaniello en la Universidad de Palermo eran iguales cada día desde que llego al cargo, aguantarse las quejas del ausente rector Dino Cavallone, pero ese día ocurrió algo inusual ¿La Tercera Guerra Mundial había Empezado? Si era así, a ella particularmente no le habían avisado.

 **Personajes:** Angeline Santaniello, Dino Cavallone, Hibari Kyoya, Giotto Vongola, Tsunayoshi Vongola, Xanxus, Reborn, LalMirch, Colonnello. Suberbia Varianoski, Belphegor.

 **Category:** MA+

 **Advertencia:** AU "Universo Alternativo" Personajes OC.

 **N/A:** Trata de mafia, contrabando de armas que hay en un pequeño bloque en Palermo, Tsunayoshi y Giotto son hermanos que comandan esa zona. Feliz año nuevo 2017 a tod s mis seguidores.

 **Capítulo 03:** **Búsqueda.**

Luego de revisar todo el edificio estaban totalmente seguros, ella había sido secuestrada, pero por lo visto se le dificultó llevársela, ya que había varias cosas destruidas en el despacho además de la ventana, el peli negro levantó unos fragmentos de vidrios que tenían sangre, le hizo señas a uno del grupo forense.

—¡Lleven esto a analizar rápidamente!

—¡Si señor!

—No puedo creerlo, ese sujeto tiene agallas para atacar la institución.

—Esto solo fue un juego Lal, créeme que ese sujeto es capaz de matarla si esta no le dice lo que quiere.

—¡Pero tu dijiste que ella no sabía nada de ese idiota!

—Dije que tal vez no sabía nada del tráfico de armas, pero ella eventualmente esconde algo, no por nada solo se acercaba a ella.

La peli azul decidió que no quería escucharlo por los momentos, había muchos heridos y además estaba esperando el rastreo del GPS del móvil de la joven.

—¡Colonnello está tardando mucho!

—¡Lal ven aquí, por fin dimos con la señal del móvil, están en movimiento!

Ambos corrieron fuera del edificio y subieron a uno de los vehículos que estaban estacionados frente a la institución, cerraron las puertas y moviéndose entre un grupo de computadoras, vieron en la pantalla el punto sobre un mapa de la zona.

—¡Reborn!

—Bingo, ellos están fuera de la ciudad y muy lejos de nosotros a decir verdad.

—¡Señor, hay varias rutas que podrían tomar, posiblemente vayan a Catania o Messina. Mientras, van cerca de _Prizzi_ , una pequeña localidad donde pasa el ferrocarril.

—Informa a los demás y que sigan esa pista, además el grupo informó que una de las van se detuvo cerca de _Balestrate,_ deben capturarlos vivos, necesitamos información.

—Sí señor.

El oficial se retiró y la vista del peli negro volvió a la pantalla, necesitaban que se detuvieran, estaría listo para abordarlos, no podía perder esa gran oportunidad de capturar esas grandes presas como los Vongola.

 **-0-**

El peli rubio dio la orden que se detuvieran cerca de _San Cataldo_ , necesitaba ir por tierra, era mucho tiempo por aire y su destino aún estaba lejos, ese pequeño helicóptero no tenía mucha gasolina para ese viaje eludiendo las vías principales.

—¡Giotto, ya vamos a bajar, ve con calma trataré de adelantarme a la base, tengo un helipuerto esperando para recargar combustible allí!

—Está bien, ten cuidado, ese sujeto es muy astuto.

—Lo sé, por cierto, cubre sus ojos, ella no tardará en despertar.

—Tranquilo, la golpee muy fuerte, no será fácil recuperarse.

Habló confiado a su hermano menor, el otro solo rodó los ojos, pero sin dejar nada a la suerte le colocó unas vendas a sus ojos y la esposó con las manos en su espalda, de modo que fuese fácil su traslado. El helicóptero descendió cerca de una carretera vieja donde estaba una de las van negras, la volvió a levantar con cuidado y bajó para ser recibido por sus hombres, se embarcaron mientras el helicóptero volvió a despegar.

 **-0-**

El grupo Arcobaleno se alarmó, el rastró que iban siguiendo desapareció cerca de San Cataldo.

—¡Señor hemos perdido la señal!

—¿Cómo que la perdieron?

—Se desconectó, posiblemente se dieron cuenta y destruyeron el equipo.

—¡Demonios! ¿Aún no llega nuestro apoyo aéreo?

—¡Ellos ya están en camino pero será difícil, ya que está anocheciendo y hay varias rutas, las cuales será difícil cubrir con tan poco apoyo!

—¡Maldita sea, se nos van a escapar!

Soltó exasperado el peli negro, esta vez la peli azul permaneció en silencio mientras pensaba que solución podrían buscar mientras.

—¿Qué había en _Balestrate_?

—Nada, solo era un señuelo, las otras camionetas fueron abandonadas, una cerca de _Alcamo_ , otra cerca de _San Cipirello_ y finalmente una cerca de _Milena_.

—Casi justo donde acabamos de perder la señal.

—Así es, solo escapó de nuestra vista 1 camioneta.

—Lal permanece en la ciudad, me voy como apoyo, necesitamos encontrarlo.

—Está bien.

Tomo unas armas y salió del vehículo para montarse en un automóvil con el logo de la policía de la ciudad, tendrían que seguir tanteando, porque debido a que las principales salidas estaban intervenidas le daba la seguridad que estaban atrapados en la isla.

 **-0-**

En una de las vías principales, justo a la altura de _Resuttano_ , iba el peli rubio oscuro junto a un peli negro de rasgo japonés, el primero soltó una imprecación. Al igual que las autoridades, él también estaba rastreando a la joven peli castaña, pero aún estaba muy lejos para poder auxiliarla, su compañero, el cual estaba manejando estaba también mal humorado.

—¡Angeline, maldita sea, ese desgraciado!

—¡ _Haneuma_ , te lo advertí, pero siempre haces lo que te da la gana, ahora ese carnívoro se la comerá viva hasta que hable.

—¡Cállate Kyoya, debemos recuperarla, ella no sabe absolutamente nada, ni del código, ni de esta vida que llevo, solo sabe que soy su irresponsable jefe!

El peli rubio volvía a mirar el lugar donde desapareció la señal, sosteniendo el pequeño aparato lo recostó a su frente y cerró sus ojos hablando en voz baja.

—Angeline perdóname, por favor San Cristóbal, cuídala, que no muera hasta poder rescatarla.

—¿Que haremos?

—No podemos hacer nada Kyoya, vamos a Catania, allí está el contacto, debemos seguir informado sobre la forma de sacar las armas por el mar.

El otro solo asintió a lo dicho, movió los cambios de su AUDI TTS, el automóvil oscuro ganó más velocidad, tenían que salir de allí, porque estaban cercando toda la zona, debido al ataque a la universidad por parte de los Vongola.

 **-0-**

La noche por fin había alcanzado a la ciudad, con ella la frustración de los grupos que a pesar de rastrear las llamadas, revisar cada automóvil, cada granja cercana a la zona donde perdieron el rastro del GPS, no tuvieron suerte, cosa que tenía frustrados al grupo Arcobaleno.

—Lal ¿Qué averiguaste?

—Estamos revisando los aeropuertos más cercanos, los puertos están siendo revisados, sin embargo, no hay rastro de esos imbéciles.

—Yo tampoco tuve mucha suerte, los helipuertos fueron revisados rápidamente pero, lo más probable es que había algún helipuerto clandestino prestando apoyo.

—¡Rayos! ¿Cómo se nos escaparon?

—Con un buen plan, o tal vez un buen incentivo.

—¿Las armas?

—Lal ¿Quién es el negociante con Vongola?

—Suberbia Varianoski.

El peli negro buscó unos papeles que estaban encima de uno de los escritorios de la residencia donde se hospedaban, sacó unos folder y los abrió para comenzar a leer.

—¿El Galo? ¿Acaso este no es Belphegor?

—Que comes, que adivinas.

—Lal no pierdas de vista el aeropuerto, todo vuelo que provenga de Ucrania o Rusia.

—¿En qué piensas?

El peli negro bebió de su taza de café, fijo su mirada en el humeante líquido que lo mantenía en pie y luego habló.

—¿No es obvio? La transacción de esas armas está incompleta.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¿Crees que él se arriesgaría con nosotros aquí para lanzar ese tipo de ataque suicida solo por gusto?

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón.

La peli azul tomó unos documentos que también estaban encima del escritorio y volvió su mirada cansada al peli negro que terminaba su taza de café.

—Seguiré con el grupo afuera, odio estar encerrada, por cierto los resultados del grupo forense llegaron, tenías razón, la joven le dio problemas había dos tipos de sangre en los vidrios.

—Lo sé, bien, debo comunicarme con el jefe, el muy idiota solo sabe hablar.

—Si claro.

La noche continuaba su marcha, no estaba de humor para salir así que se dedicó a terminar el informe para hablar con el jefe del MI6, el cual esperaba explicaciones de su desempeño durante la misión.

 **-0-**

La noticia sobre el asalto era la comidilla de la ciudad, la televisión y las redes sociales eran furor contra el cruel ataque a la universidad de Palermo donde al menos casi 30 personas resultaron heridas, incluyendo gente de la institución y transeúntes, pero para proteger la seguridad de la peli castaña, no se nombró nada sobre su desaparición, la ciudad aún era un caos, pero entre todos, la más afectada fue la compañera de la asistente, aun no salía del shock.

—¿Dónde está Angeline?

—Lo siento Fenicia, la policía aún no tiene noticias sobre Angeline, rayos, primero el rector Dino y ahora...

—¡Roberto fue mi culpa, no pude hacer nada, ella me echó del despacho para que pudiera huir!

—No tienes que decírmelo, que no lo hubiese hecho sería extraño. Angeline es esa clase de persona, correcta y justa con todos.

—Tranquila Fenicia, aún siguen investigando, sé que ella estará bien.

—Marta, Roberto, solo quiero que aparezca, que se encuentre sana y salva.

La asistente rompió de nuevo a llorar, sus compañeros la abrazaron, todos deseaban eso, que se encontrara bien y que la devolvieran. Debido a que la encargada estaba desaparecida, el aun convaleciente Decano tuvo que hacer acto de presencia para dar la cara mientras trataban de restablecer el orden de todo el desastre en el campus y la entrada de la institución.

 **-0-**

Luego de tantas horas, por fin el equipo de Vongola había arribado a su base temporal en _Adrano,_ a 30 kilómetros de _Catania_. El hermano menor había llegado un poco antes, así que se encargó de adelantar unas cosas pero su ansiedad era tratar de tener a la rehén para interrogarla primero. El peli rubio bajó de la camioneta, traía con cuidado a la joven, había despertado pero aún no se recuperaba del golpe, el hermano menor le hizo señas a los hombres para que se la llevaran mientras hablaba con su hermano, cosa que empezó cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente.

—¿Qué tal tu viaje hermano?

—Difícil, el imbécil de Reborn tiene todas las carreteras principales cerradas, tuvimos que tomar muchos caminos alternos para poder alcanzarlos.

—¿Qué hay de la chica? ¿Dijo algo?

—Acaba de despertar, te lo dije cuándo veníamos, la golpee muy fuerte y aun esta aturdida.

—El informe lo tienen los muchachos arriba, habla con ellos, yo me adelantaré para preparar todo y comenzar a interrogarla.

—No apresures las cosas, deseo escucharla.

—Como tú digas.

De esa forma el peli rubio se alejó hasta las instalaciones y el peli castaño con una sonrisa maliciosa seguía hasta los galpones, en eso recibió nuevamente una llamada de su aliado en las sombras, le contestó bastante molesto.

—¿Qué parte de no me llames ahora no entendiste Xanxus?

" _¡Maldita escoria, recuerda que no solo tú, yo también me expongo a que tu hermano me haga jirones!"_

—La chica está aquí, mi hermano esta entretenido con unas cosas del puerto, aprovecharé para sacarle información.

" _¡Suberbia Varianoski no está jugando, según los informantes que tengo en Ucrania, dicen que está preparándose para un viaje! ¿Quieres adivinar hasta dónde irá?"_

—Bastardo, te llamaré más tarde, no podemos demorarnos, no tenemos tiempo.

" _¡Exacto!"_

Se escuchó cuando cortaron, el peli castaño estaba aún más nervioso, una vez se había enfrentado al Galo y vaya que le dio problemas, debido a que los negocios entre Suberbia y ellos iban bien, dejaron a un lado sus diferencias, pero ese sujeto era un problema con palabras mayúsculas, no podían tardar más.

 **-0-**

La peli castaña desde que había recuperado el conocimiento permanecía en la oscuridad, sus ojos estaban vendados, además esposada, pero el dolor en su abdomen no disminuía, ese sujeto la golpeó muy fuerte, no podía hablar y colaboraba en todo lo posible, ya no deseaba que la lastimaran más, aunque su preocupación comenzó a crecer, ellos querían preguntarle por su jefe, pero era la verdad ella no sabía nada sobre ese idiota, después de bajar del vehículo donde la traían fue llevada a otro lugar donde la sentaron, colocaron sus manos atadas a los soportes de la silla, pero nadie habló hasta que una voz cargada de enfado comenzó a escucharse.

—¡Ustedes, vayan a ver si mi hermano necesita algo!

—Señor, se nos dijo que la vigiláramos.

—¡Yo estoy aquí, así que salgan!

—Sí, vamos.

Ella escuchó como varias personas comenzaban a abandonar el lugar, luego escuchó como unos pasos llegaron frente a ella.

—¡Oye tú, habla! ¿Dónde está Dino Cavallone?

En verdad estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en responder, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que en susurro bajo dijo la respuesta a esa interrogante.

—N-No lo sé.

—¿¡Donde esta!? ¡Tú lo sabes, si no quieres que tu cuerpo parezca una coladera me dirás donde esta y también sobre el código!

—¿C-Código? ¡N-No sé de qué me estás hablando!

Pero su oscuridad se vio invadida por luces y una onda de dolor se hizo presente cuando recibió un golpe por parte de su captor, cosa que la hizo gritar, el peli castaño seguía frenético preguntando una y otra vez por el jefe de la joven, sin embargo la respuesta era la misma, tratando de recuperarse de los brutales golpes que solo iban dirigidos a su rostro, el sabor metálico de la sangre era tan desagradable, incluso le costaba respirar, era un dolor insoportable, en su poca cordura escuchó el timbrado de un móvil y su verdugo lo contestó con la misma furia que la atacaba.

—¡No me molestes Xanxus, espera a que te llame!

Nuevamente el sujeto siguió con las interrogantes que se llevaban la misma respuesta " _No lo sé_ "harto de lo mismo siguió con la paliza, sin aguantar más la joven perdió el conocimiento.

Uno de los subalternos al ver la manera tan salvaje que estaba siendo golpeada la joven, corrió hasta las instalaciones, su superior terminaba una llamada cuando notó lo pálido que se veía.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Señor es su hermano, matará a la rehén, la está golpeando muy fuerte!

—¡Demonios, vamos, si ella muere, también lo hará nuestra única pista a Cavallone!

No estaban muy lejos, pero los demás al ver correr a su jefe lo siguieron, al llegar se encontraron con la macabra escena, su hermano golpeaba sin piedad en el rostro a la joven, que ni se movía, cosa que enfureció al peli rubio que al llegar a su lado le golpeo, fue tan fuerte que lo barrió unos metros de donde se encontraba, con la mirada y la voz más siniestra le hablo a su hermano.

—¿Qué rayos haces? ¿Piensas matarla antes de que hable, hermano?

—¡Esa maldita está protegiendo a Cavallone, no quería hablar por eso la estaba golpeando!

—Te dije que me esperaras, pero un poco más y el esfuerzo de todos se iría a tierra, maldito imbécil.

Le dio la espalda para volver con la rehén, los subalternos soltaron las manos de la joven, pero su rostro estaba irreconocible por tanta sangre.

—¿Cómo está?

—Aunque con dificultad, todavía respira, debemos llevarla a que la traten si esto sigue así morirá. La sangre podría ahogarla.

—Bien, súbanla a la camioneta, dile a Pitt que vendrá también para atenderla.

—¿A-Adonde vas hermano?

—Ya que tu arruinaste el interrogatorio, yo tengo otra idea, pero tú te quedas aquí a vigilar que Reborn no este encima de nosotros...Me voy a _Barcellona_ , estaré unos días allí mientras se recupera y si alguien de aquí se aparece, tengan la seguridad que será torturado hasta que me sienta satisfecho y por fin lo mate ¿Queda entendido?

Todos temblaron ante la terrorífica advertencia de su jefe, afirmando rápidamente, el peli rubio vio que tal y como se lo explicaron, ella comenzaba a tener dificultades para respirar, así que rápidamente todos obedecieron en ayudarles a salir rápidamente de allí. El médico que estaba en las instalaciones la atendió rápidamente, los hematomas comenzaban a inflamarle el rostro, tendrían que ayudar con la hemorragia, la cual continuaba por su rostro y labios.

—¡Rayos la hizo pedazos!

—Ni que lo diga señor, por cierto ¿Cree que resista hasta que lleguemos a la base en _Barcellona_?

—Es una joven que no se rinde fácilmente, te lo puedo asegurar.

—Parece que ella promete señor.

—¿Por qué lo dices Gerard?

—Lo he notado desde que salimos de Palermo, de cierta forma ve diferente a la joven, eso deja mucho que pensar.

—¡Hahaha! Tal vez, desde que me enfrenté a ella me dieron ganas de actuar como lo hacía antes de armar la organización. Pero creo que hablé demasiado.

—Pienso lo mismo, además, por lo repentino del problema no me dio tiempo de entregarle lo que me pidió.

En eso el sujeto de cabellera roja media le entregó un folder, cosa que le sacó una sonrisa al peli rubio, lo había mandado a investigar algo, pero por la cara que tenía el otro encontró lo que el más o menos sospechaba.

—Veamos que tenemos aquí.

Había nombres de algunos socios, cuentas bancarias pertenecientes a entidades de Francia, Suiza, Alemania y Ucrania. Más adelante estaba un nombre de alguien que juraba estaba muerto, el mismo jaló el gatillo pero prefirió no decir nada, aun, luego unas fotografías donde su hermano estaba reunido con algunas personas que él no conocía.

—Já! Me lo dirás...Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos.

—Con su permiso señor, pero déjeme decirle que cuando usted lo encontró ya tenía los contactos.

—¿Alguien más sabe esto Gerard?

—Cuando usted me asigna una misión nadie debe saberlo, de eso siempre me he asegurado.

—Por lo que veo eres en el único en que puedo confiar.

—Gracias por su voto de confianza.

—Bien, guarda esto, seguiré leyéndolo una vez estemos en _Barcellona_ , dile a Leo que se apresure, en esta zona estamos libres y ella a cada momento se ve peor.

—Sí señor.

No mentía, estaba acostumbrado a hacerles ese tipo de cosas a sus enemigos, pero a sus enemigos, a los rehenes valiosos no, a ellos lo trataba bien hasta que soltaba lo que necesitaba, dependiendo de qué tipo de relación tuvieran, los dejaba libres o los asesinaba de inmediato. Pero ese comportamiento de su hermano fue extraño, ambos estaban amenazados por Suberbia _¿Porque arriesgarse a perder la pista?_ En fin, tomó asiento cerca de donde llevaban a la joven, que después de atenderle las heridas principales, aún seguía con el sangramiento, no podían perderla, ella era valiosa tanto para la organización como para su propia vida, la cual seguía pendiendo de un hilo.

 **Continuará…**

 **N/A**. Bien, no dije mucho aquí, solo que apalearon como una gata ladrona a la pobre Angeline, en fin, por otro lado vemos que nuestro peli rubio va con la representación más sexy que puede tener ese japonés de ojos azules platinados, Kyoya corazón te amo, todos se encuentran cerca y el peligro aún más de lo que ellos imaginan. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Algunos lugares mencionados en la historia, la verdad me salgo de control cuando leo sobre la isla y sus municipios, todo es fuente de Wikipedia.

 _ *****_ _ **Prizzi:**_ _es un municipio italiano en la provincia italiana de Palermo, en Sicilia. Está ubicada 84 km al sur de la ciudad de Palermo en la valle del río Sosio. Está rodeada por las comunas de Campofelice di Fitalia, Castronovo di Sicilia, Corleone, Lercara Friddi, Palazzo Adriano, y Vicari._

 _ *** Balestrate**_ _:_ _es también conocida como Sicciara, del siciliano "siccia" (seppia, en italiano), porque en las costas de ese pueblo existían abundantes cantidades de esa familia de calamares. Posteriormente adquiere el nombre de Balestrate debido a que los límites de esa población fueron marcados por tiros de ballesta (balestra). Sus costas se extienden por 5 kilómetros, que forman parte del Golfo Di Castellammare cuyo litoral abarca desde Trappeto hasta el Capo Di San Vito, en el extremo noroeste de la isla._

 _ ***Alcamo:**_ _es una localidad siciliana de la provincia de Trapani, con una población de alrededor de 45 546 habitantes. Es la cuarta ciudad más grande de la provincia de Trapani. Se sitúa en la frontera con la provincia de Palermo, a una distancia de 50 kilómetros de los municipios de Palermo y Trapani, y al pie del monte Bonifato. Tiene un área de 130,79 km². Tras Erice, es el segundo municipio con mayor densidad poblacional de la provincia de Trapani. Al norte limita con el mar Tirreno, al este con los municipios Balestrate y Partinico, al sur con Camporeale y al oeste con Calatafimi Segesta y Castellammare del Golfo._

 _ ***San Cipirello**_ _: es una localidad italiana de la provincia de Palermo, región de Sicilia, con 5.422 habitantes._

 _ ***Milena:**_ _es una comuna siciliana de 3.446 habitantes. Su superficie es de 24 km². Su densidad es de 144 hab/km². Forma parte de la región italiana de Sicilia. Esta ciudad está situada en la provincia de Caltanissetta. Las comunas limítrofes son Bompensiere, Campofranco, Grotte (AG), Racalmuto (AG), y Sutera._

 _ ***San Cataldo:**_ _es un municipio de la provincia de Caltanissetta. Forma parte de la región italiana de Sicilia. surge en una zona de colinas internas que se extienden del norte al centro, entre los municipios Serradifalco, Mussomeli, Caltanissetta, situado en el área que comprende el altiplano Solfifero Siciliano, (un área minera antigua).En el interior del territorio existen testimonios de vestigios de asentamientos humanos que datan de los siglos VI a. C. al V a. C., si bien en el centro habitado tiene orígenes más reciente. El municipio fue fundado de hecho, por el Príncipe Nicolo Galletti en el año 1607 cuando el mismo obtiene la licencia para edificar y poblar el antiguo caserío "Calironi", sito en el interior de las tierras del Barón di Fiumesalato, dedicado a San Cataldo._

 _ ***Catania:**_ _es la segunda ciudad más grande de Sicilia; situada en la costa este, es la capital de la Ciudad metropolitana que lleva su nombre. La ciudad posee 315.601 habitantes (2014) y 770.000 en su área metropolitana, sexta de Italia y segunda de la isla, tras Palermo. Se encuentra limitada al norte por el monte Etna, el volcán activo más grande de Europa. Fue fundada en el siglo VIII a. C., según Plutarco deriva de «Katane» ("rayadura"), por asociación con áspero suelo del territorio lávico del que surge. Ha sido destruida siete veces por erupciones volcánicas y terremotos. Entre las últimas más catastróficas se recuerdan las de los años 1169 y de 1693. Es sede de la primera universidad de Sicilia, fundada en 1434 por Alfonso V de Aragón._

 _ ***Adrano**_ _:Es una localidad siciliana de 34.290 habitantes, perteneciente la provincia de Catania. Las localidades limítrofes son Belpaso, Biancavilla, Castiglione di Sicilia, Randazzo y Zafferana Etnea._

 _ ***Messina:**_ _(Missina en siciliano, Messina en italiano, Micina en el castellano del siglo XVI) es una ciudad de 245.159 habitantes, capital de la homónima Ciudad metropolitana, situada en el ángulo nordeste de Sicilia a unos 90 km de Catania y unos 230 km de Palermo. Además, se ubica enfrente de Regio de Calabria, junto al mar y al homónimo estrecho de Mesina._

 _ *****_ _ **Barcellona Pozzo Di Gotto:**_ _(Barcillona en siciliano) es un municipio italiano de la provincia de Mesina (Sicilia). Cuenta con una población de unos 41.293 habitantes.1 Es el municipio más grande y poblado de la provincia de Mesina después de la capital._


	4. Chapter 4

**"Palermo en Llamas"**

 **By:** BianchixGokudera25

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

 **Summary:** Los días de la señorita Santaniello en la Universidad de Palermo eran iguales cada día desde que llego al cargo, aguantarse las quejas del ausente rector Dino Cavallone, pero ese día ocurrió algo inusual ¿La Tercera Guerra Mundial había Empezado? Si era así, a ella particularmente no le habían avisado.

 **Personajes:** Angeline Santaniello, Dino Cavallone, Hibari Kyoya, Giotto Vongola, Tsunayoshi Vongola, Xanxus, Reborn, LalMirch, Colonnello. Suberbia Varianoski, Belphegor.

 **Category:** MA+

 **Advertencia:** AU "Universo Alternativo" Personajes OC.

 **N/A:** Trata de mafia, contrabando de armas que hay en un pequeño bloque en Palermo, Tsunayoshi y Giotto son hermanos que comandan esa zona.

 **Capítulo 04:** **Memoria.**

Llegaron rápidamente a _Barcellona,_ el médico que los acompañaba llamó a un contacto que tenía una pequeña clínica donde sin hacer muchas ceremonias ingresaron en un estado deplorable a la joven peli castaña, el peli rubio junto a los demás hablaban con el encargado, ya que ambos se conocían desde hace años.

—¡Pitt, Giotto, Gerard, hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía por estos lados!

—Lo siento mucho Alberto, hemos tenido complicaciones estos últimos meses, pero en verdad te agradecemos que nos recibieras a pesar de estar ocupado.

—¿Acaso eres idiota? Para mis amigos jamás estoy ocupado, por cierto, Giotto, te conozco, sé que tú no eres capaz de dejar en ese estado a tus enemigos sin una buena razón...

—¡E-Espera Alberto, yo no fui quien la dejó así!

—¡Si, fue Tsunayoshi, en un descuido casi la mata, de no ser por Giotto tendríamos solo un cadáver, de veras te agradeceríamos que la salvaras, es una rehén muy valiosa!

—Escuché del ataque a la universidad, me imagino que fue a ella a la que sacaron...

El hombre vio como otro paciente iba directamente a la sala de emergencia, volvió la vista nuevamente a sus amigos que mostraban rastros de preocupación, era una persona vieja pero con mucha experiencia y a pesar de que sabía sobre el trabajo de ambos, los estimaba mucho, ellos le habían salvado la vida en infinidades de ocasiones, cuando en aquel entonces no era nadie.

—También me parece extraño, a pesar que tengo poco de conocer a tu hermano, dejarla así, es algo irracional, en fin, mi personal la está preparando para la cirugía, debemos hacer algo por la pobre.

El hombre que se veía un poco adentrado en años se retiró hasta la sala de cirugía mientras que ellos se dirigían a la parte de la sala de espera, donde el peli rojo medio se había adelantado con los documentos que debía terminar de leer.

—Pitt, ve con el doctor Alberto, mantennos al tanto de la cirugía, Giotto y yo tenemos que hablar.

—Sí, eso mismo iba a hacer Gerard, me preocupa un poco, ella no está bien.

Sin más se retiró dejándolos solos, la verdad no había nadie allí, ya que la pequeña sala estaba bastante retirada de las atenciones de emergencia donde se encontraban los civiles.

—Vaya, veo que sin dirigirles la palabra mis hombres la estiman más de la cuenta.

—Esta vez su hermano se portó como una bestia al atacarla de esa forma, ella ni siquiera vio venir los golpes. Es normal que ellos al menos se preocupen un poco.

—Sí, también esta ese caso, pásame el folder, debo seguir revisando quienes son esos hombres.

—Ya tengo a la mano los nombres de algunos que no conoces, toma.

El peli rubio se sentó y comenzó a revisar con calma nuevamente las fotografías, observando mejor, sí que conocía esas caras, eran los primeros contacto cuando el apenas recién comenzaba en el negocio, mucho antes de encontrar a su hermano, el peli rojo le entregó la información confirmando sus identidades, nuevamente encontró la fotografía donde su hermano conversaba con un sujeto que pensó que había liquidado hace mucho, pero allí mismo estaba, junto a su hermano, conversando sobre algo que desde luego le causaba mucha gracia, cosa que también le hizo esbozar una maliciosa sonrisa.

—Ahora que los veo mejor Gerard, los conozco a todos, solo que al crecer nuestra organización, simplemente deje de trabajar con ellos, los había olvidado por completo.

—Traman algo y tenga la seguridad que mientras su hermano esté cerca no puedo bajar la guardia, no después de lo que encontré.

—Hahaha...Tranquilo lo sé, lo malo es que lo único que consideraba familia no es de fiar.

—¿Qué sucederá con el señor?

—Nada, hasta los momentos seguiré siendo el rubio idiota que confía en su hermano.

—Tenga cuidado, si anda con esos sujetos es porque van enserio de sacarlo del camino.

—Por eso, tú serás mis ojos en la espalda, sigamos actuando Gerard y cuando se confíen acabaremos con ellos, ya lo sabes, confió en ti.

—No lo defraudaré señor.

—Excelente, guarda esto, luego haremos unas visitas, mientras quiero saber si nuestra rehén lo está haciendo bien.

El otro asintió y salieron nuevamente a la zona donde se encuentra el quirófano.

 **-0-**

Habían trascurrido casi 5 horas desde la última vez que supieron del paradero de la peli castaña, luego de una nueva redada por las zonas adyacentes los del grupo Arcobaleno llegaron con las manos vacías a Palermo, cosa que en general tenia al peli negro de muy mal humor.

—¡Malditos Vongolas, te aseguro que una vez los tenga les pondré a ambos una bala en medio de la frente!

—¡Cállate Reborn, tú no eres el único que debe dar explicaciones, yo también tengo un jefe! ¿Lo olvidas?

—¡Iemitsu solo es un idiota, cosa que tú también podrías manejar!

—Vaya Alaude, veo que tu subalterno piensa mucho en mí.

—¡Iemitsu, Alaude!

La peli azul quedó sorprendida, no sabía que su superior se había trasladado a la ciudad, mucho menos el de Reborn, su compañero estaba a su lado tan pálido como ella, el otro en cambio se quedó mirando a su jefe y sin pensársela dos veces le lanzó una carpeta metálica que fácilmente fue desviada con un juego de esposas oscuras.

—¿Por qué no has enviado tu reporte, Reborn?

—¡Cállate Alaude, en este momento no estoy de humor para tus ridículas explicaciones!

Sin más los pasó de largo hacia la otra sala, el hombre de cabellera rubia platina y ojos azules de igual tonalidad soltó un suspiro derrotado, siempre era lo mismo con ese sujeto, no podía negarlo, era el mejor agente que tenía, pero era evidente que había bajado la guardia, por eso se veía bastante frustrado. El otro hombre de cabellera rubia oscura y ojos castaño sonreía con picardía mientras negaba mudamente.

—Te sacaste la lotería con el Alaude, por otro lado, Lal ¿Qué sucedió? Según tenía entendido ustedes los tenían acorralados.

—En el momento que Dino Cavallone desapareció, Vongola se retiró de nuestra vista, pero tal como sospechó Reborn, ellos se desesperaron y finalmente atacaron a la única pista que podría dar con su paradero.

—¡Esos miserables atacaron con todo a la institución, no nos dieron tiempo de reaccionar, kora!

—Ya veo ¿Qué opinas Alaude?

—Una cosa es segura, están atrapados en la isla, tengo infiltrados en los puertos y en los aeropuertos, sus fotografías circulando, así que será fácil atraparlo una vez que se confíen.

—En pocas palabras, tenemos que sentarnos a esperar.

—Yo no puedo, solo vine a hablar con Reborn y luego me marcharé, desde que tomé el cargo de director general solo me la paso molesto, odio estar encerrado en una oficina.

—El precio de la fama.

Dijo el peli rubio oscuro antes de marcharse a tomar café en la cocina, seguido de sus subordinados, el otro suspiró, no le quedaba de otra, también estaba molesto pero debía terminar de cuadrar unas cosas antes de marcharse.

 **-0-**

Después de unas cuantas horas por fin el médico había terminado con la cirugía y el tratamiento a la peli castaña, el peli rubio había salido a revisar que todo estuviese en orden donde se iban a instalar, por lo que cuando supo que la operación terminó buscó de inmediato al doctor.

—¿Y bien? ¿Aún está viva?

—¡Si, claro que lo está, me impresiona su resistencia, sin embargo no podemos cantar victoria de inmediato Giotto!

—¿Qué sucede?

—Debido a los fuertes golpes recibidos y sobre todo al daño que encontré en los cartílagos nasales, puedo asegurarte que a largo plazo ella quedará sufriendo de dolores de cabeza, presentó un pequeño _hematoma subdural crónico_ y también puede ser que al despertar presente un cuadro parcial o sistemático de _amnesia_.

—¿Amnesia? ¿Hablas enserio?

—Nunca dudes de un traumatismo craneal, tampoco pongas en duda mi trabajo, se lo que te digo, ella a lo seguro estaba muy asustada y luego de esa lluvia de golpes lo menos que le pudo haber dado sería un bloqueo por el shock.

—Entiendo, por cierto Alberto ¿Puedo verla?

—¡Claro, también puedes llevártela, sin embargo dile a Pitt que te ayude con los medicamentos, su ojo derecho fue seriamente lastimado, necesita un tratamiento especial y ser revisado diariamente!

—Gracias Alberto, nuevamente perdona por haberte molestado.

—Una disculpa más y veras que me enojaré enserio Giotto.

—Hahaha...¡Si, como no!

Sonrió con picardía el peli rubio antes de pasar al hombre que también sonreía de igual forma, pese a su manera de ser, estimaba mucho al médico, por lo tanto, confiaba en él. Sus pasos lo llevaron por un silencioso pasillo donde poco a poco podía oír un electrocardiógrafo, sin más se adentró viendo el daño causado por su hermano. La joven estaba vendada en la cabeza y había una curvatura hacia su ojo derecho, tenía una máscara de oxígeno, en el puente de la nariz también tenía vendas, la inflamación bajó considerablemente pero la zona que no estaba vendada se mostraba bastante morada, rayos, se maldijo internamente. Caminó despacio mientras la detallaba, extendió su mano para acariciar su cabello, no sabía que le estaba pasando, esa mujer lo estaba haciendo actuar diferente, no se reconocía así mismo, acaso _¿Deseaba quedársela?_ No era por nada, pero mujeres tenia disponible todo el tiempo, sin embargo ella se encargó en unos pocos minutos de volver su mundo de cabeza, en eso llegó el peli rojo medio junto al médico que los acompañaba desde Catania.

—Todo está listo para el traslado señor.

—Bien, vamos, aún se encuentra sedada, tengo una idea.

—¿Una idea?

—Te lo contaré de camino Gerard, tú también Pitt, necesitaré la colaboración de los dos para este plan.

—¡Claro señor, con permiso iré a buscar a las enfermeras para que me ayuden a sacarla, la ambulancia esta lista y nos espera afuera!

De esa forma todos salieron de la habitación dejando nuevamente a la joven, la cual sería escoltada a su nuevo recinto o su nueva prisión, una de la cual no se libraría fácilmente.

 **-0-**

El peli castaño estaba reunido con su cómplice, luego de varias discusiones y golpes por ambas partes, se habían detenido a meditar su próximo movimiento, ya que de por si lo estaban haciendo mal y el tiempo como aliado se estaba comportando mal.

—¡Ahora basura! ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer? ¡Tu hermano se quedará con el código y las armas, nosotros ya teníamos el contacto con los argelinos!

—¡Cállate Xanxus, demonios debí matar a Giotto cuando tuve oportunidad, o mejor dicho, cuando _tú_ tuviste oportunidad, maldita sea!

Protestaba mientras golpeaba una pila de desperdicios que se encontraba cerca de él, la planta recicladora estaba totalmente desierta, el otro miró hacia la salida mientras recordaba cómo un poco más y el hermano del peli castaño lo mataba, como le molestaba no haber regresado ese disparo.

—¡Esta vez lo mataré, no lo dejaré escapar!

—¡Escúchame Xanxus, no puedo moverme de inmediato, mi hermano me dejó custodios, por lo tanto dejaremos pasar esta semana, de esa forma nos iremos a _Barcellona_ , allí es donde los emboscaremos!

—¡Mas te vale, no quiero perder este cargamento, es nuestra oportunidad de darle donde más duele a Varianoski!

—Ese bastardo...Me desharé esta vez del _Galo,_ me debe unas cuantas y me encantará jugar con sus propios cuchillos, le abriré las entrañas mientras gime como un maldito cerdo.

—¡Hahaha! ¡Por fin concordamos en algo Tsunayoshi, bien debo irme, tengo que hablar con nuestros contactos!

El otro solo hizo un gesto con su cabeza y de inmediato se sumergió en la oscuridad del lugar, realmente esa noche carecía de vida, no había luna, mucho menos estrellas, era un poco calurosa pero estaba totalmente nublada, simplemente actuando de manto, cubriendo traiciones, huellas o pistas que condujeran a alguna verdad, junto con ella un ensordecedor silencio, como queriendo así sea un poco dar oportunidad de escuchar más allá de lo que la ciudad junto a sus comunas ofrecían.

 **-0-**

Luego de trasladarse de la pequeña clínica, rodaron por alrededor de 25 minutos hasta una planta de productos químicos, las puertas fueron abiertas de inmediato, después de adentrarse a uno de los galpones, el peli rubio fue recibido por el encargado en esa zona.

—Señor, bienvenido a _Barcellona_ , el lugar fue adecuado para la rehén.

—Gracias Basil, Pitt llévala e instálense, iré en un momento.

—Como diga señor, vamos muchachos, bájenla con cuidado.

Mientras trasladaban la camilla hasta la habitación que ocuparían, el peli rubio se quedó con el peli rojo medio a terminar de finiquitar lo pendiente, ya que a partir de ese momento, el sería un rehén más.

—Señor ¿Está seguro de continuar con este plan?

—¿Tengo opción? Tsunayoshi lo arruinó todo, según lo que me explicó Alberto, ella posiblemente cuando despierte no recordará mucho de lo que ocurrió horas atrás.

—¿Qué pasará con su hermano? Él no se quedará quieto, tengo el presentimiento que vendrá a atacarnos.

—Tranquilo Gerard, él no es tonto, un ataque frontal lo pondría en desventaja, al fin y al cabo yo soy el verdadero jefe de la organización, sin embargo tu estarás al frente, ya todos lo saben, por lo tanto actúen como tal, ya que seré el encargado de cuidarla.

—Así será.

—Vamos, necesito memorizar todo lo que tengo que hacer mientras esté con ella, además que debo buscar mi disfraz.

Sonrió con picardía mientras tomaba una maleta que estaba en la parte trasera de la ambulancia. Nuevamente se trasladaron al lugar donde permanecería con la joven, en verdad que habían hecho un gran trabajo, parecía una clínica, tenía todos los implementos a la mano, en ese momento el médico cambiaba el vendaje que cubría su ojo derecho, le suministró un medicamento que a los minutos le permitió que al abrirlo la retina se dilatara en su totalidad, cosa que llamó mucho la atención del peli rubio, por más que la movía, ella no hacia absolutamente nada o se estremecía por tocarle esas zonas que aún estaban recién tratadas.

—¿Qué haces Pitt?

—¿Señor? ¡Ah, solo le suministré un medicamento a base de _escopolamina,_ debo revisar a cada cuanto su ojo, evitando así presión ocular, de esa forma no dejar que el daño se extienda demasiado!

—¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí antes de llegar?

—Sí señor, unos contactos tenían un poco y por unos favores que me debían llegó de inmediato.

El médico señaló un pequeño maletín, el peli rubio se acercó y al abrirlo mostró un estuche con una pequeña pistola con aguja quirúrgica, a un lado habían tres frascos pequeños, al tomar uno leyó el nombre del medicamento.

— _Tiopental sódico_ , muy bien Pitt, esto será en caso de que mi plan falle.

—Recuerde señor, no puede inyectarle todo el frasco, solo la mitad si quiere la acción de inmediata, una sobredosis podría ser más perjudicial que beneficiosa.

—Tranquilo, no es la primera vez que la uso, sin embargo debo prestar bastante atención a todo lo que estás haciendo, ya que a partir de mañana me corresponde hacerlo a mí.

—Es cierto señor, muy bien, el tratamiento del ojo derecho está listo, así que este procedimiento no se hará nuevamente sino hasta dentro de tres días, lo que si debemos monitorear es que la inflamación de su rostro baje por completo, cosa que no será tan fácil, debido a que las lesiones fueron serias.

—Bien.

El médico siguió explicando, al tener todo claro le pidió a su jefe que se fuera a descansar, la joven debido a la anestesia, no despertaría sino hasta mañana en la tarde, permanecería de esa forma por la intervención de su tabique y su ojo derecho, de despertar de inmediato, el dolor podría causarle una elevada presión sanguínea lo cual complicaría su estado de salud. Sin más el líder de los Vongola se retiró, dejando a la joven en sus nuevos aposentos, instalada de nueva cuenta a un cardiógrafo, junto a unas vías, el silencio solo era roto por los aparatos y la pequeña máscara de oxígeno en el cual se notaba que respiraba débilmente.

 **-0-**

Poco a poco la conciencia de la joven volvía, aun así podía sentir dolor y su cabeza estaba igual de aturdida, lentamente su vista se fue adaptando a su entorno, notó que estaba con oxígeno y su otro ojo cubierto, luego el inmaculado blanco de la pequeña habitación en la que se encontraba era alterado por el resto de los aparatos y un hombre de cabellera rubia de ojos celestes, usaba lentes y la habitual bata blanca que lo identificaba como médico, al notar que estaba despierta se acercó para hablarle.

—Señorita ¿Puede escucharme?

Débilmente respondió, se sentía muy cansada.

—M-Me duele la cabeza, mi rostro t-también... ¿D-Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted?

—Estoy en su misma condición, no sé dónde estamos y mi nombre es Giotto, soy un médico general.

—Yo, n-no recuerdo como llegue aquí.

—Pero ¿Recuerda su nombre?

—¿Mi nombre?

Su nombre, por más que intentaba no lograba recordarlo, pero en un flash de voz, mas no en imagen repitió en voz alta.

—A-Angeline, Angeline Santaniello...P-Pero ¿Porque no puedo recordar otras cosas? ¿Acaso usted lo sabe?

—Tiene 3 días descansando aquí, soy el encargado de monitorear su estado, sus heridas eran graves por lo tanto tuvieron que operarla, fueron contusiones muy fuerte y si usted no recuerda nada es porque tiene amnesia.

—¿A-Amnesia?

—Así es, pero debe ser algo temporal, no se preocupe poco a poco verá que recordará todo.

—Pero usted dijo que n-no sabía dónde estábamos...

—Lamentablemente fuimos secuestrados. Usted llegó a estas instalaciones hace 3 días pero yo tengo aquí un poco más de 3 años.

El dolor de cabeza se estaba volviendo insoportable cosa que notó el doctor y de inmediato preparó un medicamento en una jeringa y lo inyectó a la vía que ella tenía.

—Es normal ese dolor de cabeza y lo sentirá por al menos unos días mas, luego será sólo el puente de su nariz que fue operado para enderezarlo.

Efectivamente, el dolor se iba pero al mismo tiempo lo hacia su conciencia.

—Y-Yo me s-siento cansada...

—Tranquila, solo debe dormir, la presión sanguínea es menor y se recuperará más rápido. Descanse señorita Angeline.

Las palabras junto al doctor desaparecieron de su vista y su mente, el medicamento la volvió a dejar inconsciente. El peli rubio al ver que ella estaba bajo los efectos de la anestesia soltó frustrado.

—¡Rayos, Alberto estaba en lo cierto, tiene amnesia...! Tendré más trabajo por el incompetente de Tsunayoshi.

En ese momento entraba el peli rojo medio junto al médico que los acompañó de Catania, al ver que la joven descansaba hablaron con su jefe, el cual lucia molesto.

—¿Sucedió algo señor? Por cierto aquí está su comida.

—Gracias Gerard, si, ella despertó pero tal y como lo diagnosticaron lo hizo sin recuerdos.

—Alberto tenía razón entonces.

—Sí, la presión por el dolor era fuerte por lo tanto la envíe a dormir nuevamente.

—Mañana toca su revisión señor, por lo tanto ella deberá empezar con sus terapias de memoria.

—¿Trajeron la información que les pedí?

—Sí, usted sabe que solo debe pedirlo señor.

Sin prestar mucha atención abrió el folder mientras tomaba una soda de cola.

—¿No tiene familiares vivos?

—No señor, sus amistades son pocas y nunca había salido de Palermo.

—¿Esta sola entonces?

—Tal vez por eso Cavallone la tenía trabajando para él.

—Eso no lo vamos a saber hasta que sigamos interrogándola, eso sí, debe hacerse con cuidado ella es una chica astuta hay que ser precavido.

—Muy bien, será mejor que coma, nosotros seguiremos investigando que Tsunayoshi no se acerque a este lugar.

—Cuento con ustedes.

Ambos hicieron ademán de despedirse del peli rubio para dejarlo solo con su comida. El otro comenzó a degustar su almuerzo mientras pensaba cual sería el siguiente paso, el tiempo se estaba acabando y no podía darse el lujo de jugar al doctor eternamente. Prosiguió con sus alimentos mientras esperaba que el efecto de la droga pasara y seguir con su treta del gentil doctor.

 **-0-**

La ciudad de Messina lucia como cualquier otra de la gran isla de Italia, sus concurridas calles estaban llenas de vida debido a la gran movilización de turistas, eran el camuflaje ideal para cualquiera que necesitase pasar desapercibido, tal y como era el caso de la competencia de Vongola, _Viale San Martino_ , unía varias zonas como la _Villa Comunale y la Villa Dante en Piazza Cairoli_. Cavallone y su compañero, disfrutaban de un nutritivo desayuno, pero para el peli negro era una tortura, _demasiados herbívoros para su gusto_ , pero no podía quejarse, necesitaban permanecer con un bajo perfil, su compañero terminaba una llamada importante, con pesar la cerró y se dispuso a seguir con su comida.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—No mucho, obviamente ellos también están preocupados por la mercancía, les dije que las teníamos en un lugar seguro pero les pedía más tiempo para ubicar la clave para poder abrir el conteiner.

—Han pasado varios días y no sabemos nada de ellos.

—¿Te refieres a Angeline Santaniello? Si estoy preocupado, le pedí ayuda a un amigo y él sabe mucho sobre lo que se mueve aquí en la ciudad y a sus alrededores.

—¿Crees que la encuentre? ¿Qué posibilidad hay de dar con el paradero de la herbívora?

—No pierdo las esperanzas de que la encuentre, es alguien muy astuto, incluso yo pienso dos veces de interponerme en su camino.

—Apresúrate con tu desayuno, estoy a punto de levantarme y castigar a todos estos herbívoros por ser tan ruidosos.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Esta es una zona turística, es normal que la gente hable sin parar, el único intruso aquí eres tú y si te atreves a levantar una mano contra estas personas te las veras conmigo!

Le habló de manera amenazante, el otro le afilo la mirada, nadie lo trataba así, pero tampoco quería a la policía cerca, suficiente tenía con el MI5 y el MI6 encima de ellos, sumado a los Vongola, otro estorbo mas no era lo que buscaba, volvió a su tarea de terminar su café mientras miraba a otro lado.

—La próxima vez, te morderé hasta la muerte por estar de insolente.

—No tengo tiempo para tus amenazas Kyoya…Sigo pensando en ella, ojala que esos imbéciles no la maten.

De esa forma siguió ingiriendo sus alimentos y levantaba la vista a las personas que se paseaban con sus compras y señalando a infinidades de lugares, deleitándose con la majestuosidad que solo Messina podría ofrecer.

 **-0-**

Su conciencia poco a poco regresaba, en esta ocasión era menos violento su despertar a medida que la luz chocaba con su rostro, nuevamente fue recibida por el inmaculado blanco del techo, observó a su alrededor los aparatos a los cuales estaba conectada y el doctor leía lo que parecía un historial en una carpeta metálica. El doctor al levantar la vista notó que ella le estaba mirando.

—Señorita ¿Cómo se siente?

—M-Mucho mejor que hace un rato.

—Me temo que ese rato fueron realmente más de 24 horas, por lo tanto le diré buenos días.

—V-Vaya, entonces estaba c-cansada.

—El tratamiento junto a su revisión de las heridas y los analgésicos la mantienen sedada la mayor parte del tiempo.

—T-Tan mal estoy

—Algo así, lo importante es que usted se recupere pronto y la única manera es descansando.

—Tengo sed ¿Puedo beber un poco de agua?

El peli rubio la acomodó lo suficiente para que ella sostuviera un pequeño vaso y por fin ese refrescante líquido bajara por su seca garganta, luego la ayudó a recostarse de nueva cuenta y le regresó la máscara de oxígeno que le molestaba un poco pero obedeciendo al doctor no puso reparo y se dejó hacer.

—¿Ha logrado recordar algo más señorita Angeline?

—Solo un poco, ya sé quién soy y las cosas que hago diariamente.

—Hablemos un poco sobre ello, es importante que recupere sus recuerdos.

Ella le seguía observando pensativa, pero estaba en aprietos, tenía que aceptar la ayuda, aunque fuera poca, esa persona frente a ella estaba pasando por un momento difícil, le asintió para proseguir.

—Comenzaré, me llamo Angeline Santaniello, vivo en Palermo y trabajo…

El peli rubio sostenía el historial, caminó hasta sentarse cerca de su cama para luego tomar nota sobre lo que ella le hablaba, el asintió a las primeras frases y luego le observó esperando a que ella continuara.

—¿Trabaja en…?

—Un momento doctor, es un poco complicado, sé que trabajo, pero estoy intentando poner en orden mis pensamientos.

—No se presione.

—Lo sé, creo recordar unas instalaciones, alumnos...

—¿Una maestra?

—No, una universidad, hay adolescentes, el edificio es grande.

—Entonces es profesora en la universidad de Palermo.

—La universidad de Palermo.

Esas palabras las había escuchado antes, si, recordaba vagamente una oficina, el uniforme que usaban los empleados constaba de una falda a la rodilla azul oscuro, una camisa blanca, los caballeros camisa celeste con corbata y pantalón azul, le saludaban amablemente. Sí, lo recordaba, no era profesora, era asistente del rector. Miró al médico que luego de mirar el cardiógrafo le observó de nueva cuenta.

—Doctor recordé donde trabajo, soy asistente del rector en la Universidad de Palermo.

—Muy bien, como se ha sentido hasta ahora ¿Tiene en orden sus ideas o aún hay cosas que no recuerda?

—Se quién soy, donde vivo y donde trabajo, aun no recuerdo bien a mis compañeros de labor, menos al rector pero ahora estoy clara en algunas cosas.

—Tal como se lo expliqué, usted recuperará sus recuerdos, los ha olvidado debido al trauma que vivió.

—Pero eso no quita el hecho de que esté asustada.

—Lamento haberte dicho lo del secuestro, pero es una realidad, solamente atiendo a los hombres que me tienen retenido y ahora que la dejaron a usted a mi cuidado.

Ella se sintió idiota por lo que dijo, bueno era una realidad de estar asustada pero el, la estaba cuidando, no podía hacerle sentir mal.

—Lo siento doctor, no fue mi intención, prometo colaborar para mi recuperación y hacer más fácil su trabajo.

—Ah! T-Tranquila señorita Angeline, no es necesario que se esfuerce tanto, recuerde usted está herida.

—Dígame solo Angeline... Es menos formal y como estaremos solo nosotros es bueno comenzar con bases sólidas de confianza.

—Está bien será Angeline si promete llamarme Giotto... ¿Ok?

—Hola Giotto...Perdona, es algo vergonzoso.

Sonrió algo nerviosa, el peli rubio levantó su mano en señal de confort para seguir conversando.

—No te preocupes, es bueno tener compañía como puedes ver es muy raro cuando abandono la habitación.

—¿Duermes aquí?

—Hahaha...Los primeros días si, debía monitorearla por su estado, del resto tengo mi habitación al lado de esta, tomo breves descansos y luego vengo a ver su estado.

—D-de verdad lamento tantas molestias Giotto.

—Hahaha…Tranquila Angeline, es mi trabajo, estoy aquí para eso.

Ella le sonrió de nueva cuenta. Luego de conversar un poco más se cansó quedándose dormida, el después de arroparla salió de la habitación, lo estaba logrando, poco a poco ella iba recuperando sus recuerdos, unos días mas y ella estaría en forma, allí comenzaría su verdadera estrategia, sacarle más información sobre Dino Cavallone y encontrar el código para ubicar las armas.

—Muy pronto Cavallone, tu amiguita será la causa de tu perdición.

Así sin más siguió caminando hasta salir de la zona de recuperación y avisarle a los centinelas que iría fuera por un rato, deseaba buscar unas cosas, de paso saber cómo iban los movimientos de su hermano.

 **Continuará…**

 **N/A** : Cuarto capítulo, uy parece ser que las cosas seguirán complicándose para todos los bandos, la pobre Angeline se quedó sin recuerdos, lo bueno es que es temporal, muy pronto lo recordará todo, por otro lado el hermanito menor desea golpear a su hermano mayor y no precisamente en el rostro, la policía junto a Cavallone están ciegos, mientras ellos no se muevan. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, antes de irme algunas cosas para aclarar, todo es fuente de Wikipedia:

 _ ***Escopolamina:**_ _La escopolamina es una droga altamente tóxica y debe ser usada en dosis minúsculas; por ejemplo, en la profilaxis de la cinetosis (mareos vehiculares), se usan dosis trasdérmicas que no superan los 330 µg cada día. Una sobredosis por escopolamina puede causar delirio, y otras psicosis, parálisis, estupor y la muerte. En medicina humana, la escopolamina tiene tres usos fundamentales: Se utiliza en muy pequeñas cantidades para prevenir y tratar el mareo, las náuseas, colitis y los vómitos provocados por los diferentes medios de locomoción. Por su acción sedante sobre el sistema nervioso central, se usa como antiparkinsoniano, antiespasmódico y como analgésico local. Sirve para provocar dilatación de la pupila en exámenes de fondo de ojo. En general, su uso reduce la producción de las glándulas secretoras (saliva, bronquios y sudor). En algunos casos puede acompañarse de amnesia temporal o somnolencia._

 _ ***Tiopental sódico**_ _: utilizado a bajas dosis en psiquiatría hace hablar a los pacientes con desinhibición total. De este uso procede su nombre de 'suero de la verdad'._

 _ ***El hematoma subdural crónico**_ _: la sangre se acumula entre la duramadre y las otras meninges, pero siempre por fuera del cerebro. Se trata de un traumatismo antiguo y, por lo general, poco importante, del que quizá el paciente ya se había olvidado. Después de algunas semanas o meses se presentan signos neurológicos inespecíficos, como dolor de cabeza. Puede tratarse mediante neurocirugía._

 _ ***Amnesia**_ _: pérdida o incapacidad de la memoria, cuyo origen puede ser debido a trastornos orgánicos, como las lesiones en el cerebro, arteriosclerosis cerebral, o trastornos mentales funcionales, como la histeria. La amnesia puede ser total, con una completa pérdida de la memoria; parcial (desde un determinado momento hacia adelante en el tiempo, o desde un momento hacia atrás); lagunar (en un periodo de tiempo antes o después de un hecho traumático, frecuente en los accidentes); o sistemática, relacionada con un tipo determinado de experiencias. La amnesia es más un síntoma que una enfermedad, y su tratamiento intenta determinar y eliminar sus causas básicas originales._

 _ ***El traumatismo craneal:**_ _puede dejar secuelas neurológicas más o menos graves: vértigos, amnesia y epilepsia, entre otros. Hay además un síndrome subjetivo caracterizado por alteraciones psíquicas y neuropsíquicas, como dolor de cabeza, trastornos de la memoria o depresión. El tratamiento es sintomático (medicamentos antálgicos, antiepilépticos y antidepresivos, entre otros)._

 _ *****_ _ **Viale San Martino, Villa Comunale, la Villa Dante en Piazza Cairoli:**_ _Viale San Martino es la calle principal de Messina. Se une a la Villa Comunale, la Villa Dante (lugar de celebración de eventos y conciertos) en Piazza Cairoli (la plaza principal después de la Piazza Duomo). La avenida es de aproximadamente 1,5 km de largo y es considerado el centro popular de Messina._

Y review:

 **Kamui Vampire** : Corazón comentaste en los tres y contestaré el último para ir a la par, bien, claro Reborn siempre será Reborn donde esté, lo malo es que Cavallone supo jugar y lo burló, por eso estaba enfadado, descuido tal vez, pero tú sabes que el nunca se da por vencido. Kyo-kun siempre tiene razón a la hora de denominar a sus enemigos herbívoros y carnívoros, ellos "Los Vongola" son peligrosos con todo el sentido de la palabra. Bueno Reborn y Lal son unos loquillos y bueno cómo pudiste ver, aquí salieron los jefes del MI5 y MI6 tan lindos y detestables como siempre ¬¬ (hablo de Iemitsu) Las relaciones aquí son temerarias y sorprendentes, bueno tu sabes que el factor sorpresa es vital en mis historias, por ello me alegro mucho que los cambios te agraden. Los hermanos Vongola tendrán su encuentro pronto, obviamnte es mi amado Tsu-chan y lo volví un ser temible, espero no lastimarlo demasiado mas adelante jujujuju….Gerard es la mano derecha de Giotto, tu misma lo leíste, lo conocía desde antes de formar la organización, así que es confiable, bueno, hasta ahora le ha entregado la información y el realmente desconfia de mi amado Tsu-chan, posiblemente este buscando la manera de emboscarlo antes de que el lo haga. Jojojo me gusta tratar así sea un poco de describir el lugar en el cual se desenvuelve la historia, es bueno que conozcan la belleza que ofrece la isla de Sicilia *O*/ por lo menos yo deseo ir, desde el fondo de mi corazón deseo ir, bien espero verte en el próximo capi corazón yaneee.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Palermo en Llamas"**

 **By:** BianchixGokudera25

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

 **Summary:** Los días de la señorita Santaniello en la Universidad de Palermo eran iguales cada día desde que llego al cargo, aguantarse las quejas del ausente rector Dino Cavallone, pero ese día ocurrió algo inusual ¿La Tercera Guerra Mundial había Empezado? Si era así, a ella particularmente no le habían avisado.

 **Personajes:** Angeline Santaniello, Dino Cavallone, Hibari Kyoya, Giotto Vongola, Tsunayoshi Vongola, Xanxus, Reborn, LalMirch, Colonnello. Suberbia Varianoski, Belphegor.

 **Category:** MA+

 **Advertencia:** AU "Universo Alternativo" Personajes OC.

 **N/A:** Trata de mafia, contrabando de armas que hay en un pequeño bloque en Palermo, Tsunayoshi y Giotto son hermanos que comandan esa zona.

 **Capítulo 05:** **Conflicto.**

Los días siguieron pasando para la joven cautiva, su rostro, o parte de él había recuperado su color natural, las vendas de la nariz se habían ido, por lo tanto el tratamiento constante era su ojo, que a pesar de mostrar también mejoría un sobre esfuerzo provocaba el dolor de cabeza que la hacía colapsar, por lo tanto sus descansos seguían siendo prolongados, cosa que la tenía un poco estresada y conversar con su amigo la calmaba, él había evitado hacerle recordar ya que eso también le provocaba malestar y solo se limitaba a charlar de cosas cotidianas que de vez en vez le sacaban una sonrisa de la cual estaba bastante interesado.

—Buenos días Angeline ¿Cómo se encuentra mi paciente favorita?

—Hola Giotto, no muy bien, sabes que estar confinada aquí me molesta, bueno creo que el no hacer nada es lo que realmente me mantiene molesta.

—Hahaha…Sabes que no puedo hacer mucho al respecto ¿Quieres que busque algún crucigrama para ti?

—No gracias, no me siento atraída por ese tipo de cosas, al menos no recuerdo si practicaba algo así antes de perder la memoria.

En eso la puerta de la pequeña sala médica fue abierta por un sujeto de pelo rojo y con un tatuaje en el rostro, daba algo de miedo, pero su carácter decía todo lo contrario a lo que la vista dictaba, en cierto grado le agradaba, traía consigo unas bolsas junto a un pequeño bolso.

—Buen día, doc aquí está la comida y la ropa, el jefe dice que lamenta el retraso con las cosas, estaban ocupados para ir a buscarla.

—Gracias G! Estaba hambriento.

—Muchas gracias por sus atenciones señor G! Lamento importunar a su jefe, pero aún estoy tratando de recordar quien soy y por qué estoy aquí.

—Tranquila, el jefe está ocupado pero en su momento vendrá para disculparse por su ausencia, por eso te dejó a cargo del doc, te informo que él jefe te rescató cuando un imbécil te agredió de esa forma.

—¿Fue alguien de ustedes el que me golpeó?

—Así es, pero creo que hablé más de la cuenta.

—No se preocupe, le prometo colaborar en todo lo que este a mi alcance, no deseo causarle problemas al doctor y mucho menos a usted señor G!

—No sea tan formal señorita, bien me retiro, doc no lo olvide, hoy es día de comunicarse con su familia.

—¡Es cierto, iré a reunirme con el de guardia cuando termine de desayunar con Angeline!

—Disfruten de su desayuno, con permiso.

De la misma forma que entró se retiró, ellos observaron hasta que la puerta se cerró y ambos volvieron a conversar, era cierto, había notado que semanalmente el doctor podía comunicarse con su familia, se veia que ellos cumplían con su palabra de respetar su vida y a sus familiares mientras trabajara con ellos.

—Bien comamos entonces.

—El señor G! aunque se ve un poco atemorizante, en el fondo es alguien confiable ¿No lo crees Giotto?

—Él fue quien me recibió el día que llegué a la base, también lo pensé al ver su rostro tatuado pero como dicen, las apariencias engañan.

—Sí, de cierta forma me da miedo reunirme con el jefe, no sabría que decirle, son muy pocas cosas las que he recordado de mi vida y para completar no sé porque ellos me tienen aquí ¿Crees que se enojen y vuelva a ser agredida?

Habló temerosa, el peli rubio la ayudó a erguirse en la cama, se sentó a su lado mientras tomaba sus manos en señal de confort.

—Escucha Angeline, tengo mucho más tiempo que tu aquí con ellos, conozco al jefe, es una persona que no actúa sin antes pensar, a lo seguro el que te agredió pensó que solo fuiste una casualidad en sus redadas, pero escuchaste, él lo castigo por su insubordinación.

—L-Lo sé, pero no puedo estar tranquila por encontrarme en esta situación.

—No te atormentes por lo que aún no ha sucedido, vamos a comer y luego de que tomes un baño seguiremos platicando de otras cosas, eso despejará tu mente, no es bueno que te presiones, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez.

—Sí, podría causar un daño a mi ojo, al cual le has dedicado tanto para sanarlo…Esta bien Giotto, vamos a desayunar.

De esa forma ambos tomaron las cosas de la bolsa, la cual constaba de un desayuno típico siciliano sumado a unos cafés y zumo de naranja que venían envasados.

 **-0-**

La investigación de MI5 y MI6 estaba lejos de ser cercana o remotamente cercanas a 1, los Vongola y Cavallone se les había esfumado, sabían que estaban en la isla, mas no estaban en ningún lugar, el revuelo no había cesado, la desaparición de la joven tenía consternados a sus compañeros, lo cual dio lugar a un cese de las actividades de la universidad mientras seguía abierta la investigación, los principales se habían separado para investigar por distintas partes pero como siempre, luego de 1 semana ausente de Palermo, regresaban a la base provisional a descansar, pero sobre todo, con las manos vacías.

—Señor bienvenido, la oficial LalMirch y el Oficial Colonnello regresaron hace unas horas de Catania y Calabria.

—Entiendo, me reuniré con ellos más tarde, no he dormido en 2 días y estoy cansado.

—Se los haré saber, me retiro.

El subordinado se disculpó y lo dejó en el área de la cocina donde se bebía un buen café luego de una exhaustiva investigación por la parte costera de Palermo, no se alejó mucho por un posible cambio, pero estuvo en casi todos los muelles y no hallo ni una pista de donde se habían escondido. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras trataba de terminar su café, tenía que descansar, en verdad le hacía falta.

 **-0-**

Los días en Messina seguían igual pero al menos para los otros que estaban en la búsqueda de la peli castaña tenían más oportunidades, el peli rubio estaba hablando animadamente por teléfono, al parecer había encontrado una pista.

—¿¡Enserio Spaner!? ¿¡La encontraste!?

" _No grites Dino, me dejarás sordo, pero si, según mis fuentes vieron un transporte sospechoso entrar a una fábrica de productos químico propiedad de Vongola en Barcellona hace unas semanas, justamente el día que secuestraron a la joven de la universidad"_

—¡Se que la tienen allí, pero se encuentra en…!

" _Messina, siempre estuviste cerca de ella, busqué a otros contactos y me dijeron que ese transporte aún sigue allí, fuera del personal que trabaja diariamente, nadie ha salido de la fábrica, así que posiblemente ellos estén reunidos en ese lugar"_

—¡Te debo una Spaner, tendrás el pago en tu cuenta y un extra si la encuentro con vida!

" _No te estoy cobrando Dino, esto lo hago también por tu padre, el realmente era un buen hombre, espero puedas darle una lección a esos Vongola, pero ten cuidado con el hermano menor, ese sujeto está involucrado con gente más peligrosa que el mismo hermano mayor"_

—Lo haré Spaner, te lo agradezco nuevamente, hablaremos después.

El peli rubio cortó la llamada, él era amigo de su padre, trabajaron juntos por muchos años y estaba sentido por el trato que daban los Vongola a todo que se interponía en su camino, eso le había dolido, lo extrañaba mucho y cumpliría su palabra de hacerlos pagar con creces, nadie se metía con los Cavallone y se salía con la suya. Tomó asiento mientras terminaba su desayuno ante la atenta mirada de su compañero.

—¿Y?

—Ellos están aquí en Messina, para ser más preciso en _Barcellona_ , nos iremos después del mediodía, no puedo esperar más, cuando todo se ha mantenido en silencio es que no han podido hacer nada, Angeline está a salvo, lo sé.

—Apresúrate en terminar tu desayuno, quiero dormir antes de irnos, odio viajar de noche y por culpa de esos herbívoros nos ha tocado movernos como ratas de alcantarillas.

—¡Vamos no te enojes, son buenas noticias, ella aun tiene el código, y nosotros nuestro negocio en pie!

—¡Cállate!

El otro ignoró olímpicamente las quejas de su compañero mientras disfrutaba de su delicioso café, era una mañana tranquila de fin de semana, la gente estaba menos agitada pero paseaban contentos por las bellezas que le ofrecía la hermosa ciudad.

 **-0-**

El líder de Vongola se ausentó de la zona médica como era la excusa cada cierto día de la semana, sin embargo en esta ocasión trataba de solventar unas cosas, en ese asunto incluía los movimientos de su escurridizo hermano.

—Gerard ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?

—No mucho señor, a pesar de tener a tantos hombres tras la búsqueda de Cavallone, MI5 y MI6 nos lo han puesto difícil, con tantos ojos encima no quedó de otra que retroceder.

—Entiendo.

—Por otro lado, su hermano siguió buscando contactos para la misma tarea, pero debido a que le ha importado poco la presencia de Reborn, muchos de sus hombres han sido capturados, eso nos pone en desventaja, ellos no conocen esta base pero con una caza así, seguro que alguien hablará.

—Maldito Tsunayoshi, siempre dando problemas, todos estamos atrapados como ratas en esta isla con ellos, pero lo bueno es que tengo a la gallina de los huevos de oro, su memoria está volviendo rápidamente, por ello dentro de unos días con seguridad ella me hablará de ese bastardo.

En eso el teléfono repicó, no era cualquier línea, sino la que todos deseaban que aun permaneciera en silencio, no podía evitarlo debía contestarla, que manera tan abrupta de echarle a perder su poca calma.

—Aquí Giotto.

" _¡VOIIIIIIIIII!"_

El grito fue tan fuerte que casi se le cae el teléfono, como odiaba a ese hombre, tenía ganas de mandar al diablo toda la operación y viajar directamente a Ucrania para deleitarse asesinándolo, pero con tanto en riesgo, eso estaba muy lejos de realizarse. Tomó de nueva cuenta el teléfono, si él estaba molesto por su maldito dinero, mucho menos el con la burla del Cavallone.

—¡No grites Suberbia, no estoy sordo!

" _¡Pero si sabes por qué te estoy llamando! "_

—¡No es el mejor momento, Sicilia es un campo minado, MI5 y MI6 están en todos lados, la búsqueda del maldito Cavallone no ha sido sencilla, pero, fuera de todo pronóstico atrapé a la única que sabe dónde está el cargamento!

" _¡Al parecer debo limpiar tu desastre, por lo tanto haremos esto, enviaré a mi hombre para que se encargue de MI5 y MI6 y tú con tu rehén buscas las armas, solo tendrás 1 semana y media más, a partir de allí el próximo objetivo serán ustedes los Vongola y finalmente recuperaré mis armas!"_

No le dio tiempo de responder, ya que de inmediato de dictar su sentencia colgó la llamada, en esta ocasión decidió que ese aparto en sus manos ya no era necesario y lo estampó contra la pared, este se hizo más que simple pedazos, no quedó casi nada, el peli rojo permaneció en silencio, no deseaba provocar más malestar a su jefe. Luego de unos minutos que el peli rubio destruyera casi todas las cosas en la habitación habló un poco más tranquilo.

—¡Demonios, al diablo con mi hermano, por su culpa nos hemos retrasado en recuperar las armas o saber la ubicación de Cavallone!

—Señor.

—Lo siento Gerard, pero incluso tu estas en peligro, Suberbia enviará a "El Galo" para encargarse de la policía, mientras a partir de este momento tenemos menos de 2 semanas para encontrar las armas o sino los próximos a limpiar seremos nosotros.

—¿Qué tal va la recuperación de la señorita Angeline?

—Para la paliza que le dio el imbécil se ha recuperado rápidamente. Pero tendré que presionarla de nueva cuenta o sino estaremos en problemas.

—Entiendo, seguiré investigando, no voy a descansar hasta encontrarlo, debemos tener la ventaja a como dé lugar, pero la piedra en su camino sigue siendo su hermano señor.

—Sí, lo sé, veamos que hará cuando le informe esta noticia.

—¿Lo pondrá en alerta?

—Así es, con esto se verá en la necesidad de moverse, esta tan desesperado como nosotros y así lo motivaré a que lance el ataque, una razón de peso para acabar con él.

—Muy bien señor, tendré preparado un equipo por si acaso las cosas se complican.

Ambos asintieron y el peli rubio de inmediato salió de la destrozada oficina, el peli rojo llamó por radio a un grupo para levantar el desastre, entendía esa frustración, pero tampoco podían darse el lujo de perder cosas de esa forma, estar atento al ataque de 2 enemigos era algo serio, no podía perder tiempo, si quería que su líder les llevara la delantera tendría que portarse más astuto que ellos o sino caerían todos.

 **-0-**

La joven luego de un refrescante baño, tomó sus cosas provisionales para cambiarse, en eso le comenzó levemente un dolor de cabeza, su amigo- El médico-le había dicho que eso sería normal por al menos un año, era molesto pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Una vez lista se disponía a guardar la toalla cuando tropezó con las ropas que traía el día que la secuestraron.

—Por Dios, como quedó mi ropa, esta toda ensangrentada, le pediré al señor G! a ver si logran hacer un milagro…¿Uh? ¿Qué es esto?

No podía creerlo, del bolsillo del pantalón salió un pequeño dispositivo móvil, bueno sacó primero la batería, luego la tapa y finalmente el pequeño celular, miró hasta la pequeña sala y como su amigo aun no regresaba lo armó rápidamente para encenderlo.

—P-Por favor funciona, funciona…

Bingo, el dispositivo encendió, aún tenía un poco más de la mitad de la batería y lo mejor de todo tenia señal, buscó las ultimas llamadas y los últimos mensajes, entre ellos había uno que estaba a nombre de un tal oficial Reborn, no podía creerlo, no perdería tiempo, enviaría de inmediato el mensaje, tecleó rápidamente.

—Señor oficial, soy Angeline Santaniello, me encuentro bien, no puedo decirle donde me encuentro porque desde que desperté estoy encerrada… ¡Listo, enviar!

El mensaje luego de unos segundos se envió, estaba muy asustada y no era bueno, ya que el dolor de cabeza se estaba incrementando, en eso recibió inmediatamente respuesta.

—Señorita Santaniello ¿Tiene encendido el GPS?

Rápidamente empezó a buscar, no faltaba mucho para que su amigo regresara, buscó en la configuración de su teléfono y vio la aplicación encendida, en eso comenzó a teclear.

—Sí, esta encendido.

Le dio enviar, esperó unos pocos minutos cuando recibió respuesta.

—Te encontramos, esconde el teléfono y colócalo en silencio, dentro de poco iremos por ti, tranquila, todo estará bien.

Envió respuesta y de inmediato colocó el dispositivo en silencio, corrió y lo escondió detrás de un pequeño casillero, nadie revisaba ese lugar, solo lo utilizaba ella cuando le tocaba cambiarse. Cuando salió hasta la camilla de la pequeña sala no pudo con el dolor de cabeza y colapsó, a pesar de estar en un lugar pequeño cayó al suelo con la suerte de no tropezarse con nada pero perdió el conocimiento.

 **-0-**

Los equipos de Arcobaleno estaban corriendo de un lado a otro, 2 helicópteros aterrizaron fuera de la propiedad y un grupo salió para subir en ellos, incluyendo al peli negro de patillas rizadas, antes de abandonar la base provisional estaba dando unas últimas instrucciones, no podían creer que un milagro así ocurriera.

—¡Cierren todas las intercepciones una vez lleguen cerca de _Barcellona_ , nadie debe escapar, este golpe nos asegura más del 70% de esta misión!

—¡Si señor!

—¡Reborn Colonnello, apresúrense, no podemos llegar tarde, ella espera por nosotros!

—¡Lo se Lal, claro que lo sé, esta vez le daremos lo que por falta de tiempo no hicimos!

Los tres subieron a uno de los helicópteros y de inmediato se elevaron, por tierra iban 10 unidades entre patrullas y Van de la policía de Palermo. El peli negro seguía viendo el radar, la señal marcaba una pequeña zona industrial en Messina, fueron realmente astutos, estaban bastante retirados.

—Estaban muy lejos de nosotros, esa chica es increíble, burlar a esos hombres de esa forma…

—Te equivocas, de alguna forma logró burlarlos si, pero te apuesto mi almuerzo que ella no está ilesa, si aún esta con vida es porque realmente sabe algo.

—Reborn…Realmente no lo sé, solo deseo que esa señal resista al menos 30 minutos más para tener algunos contactos rodeando el lugar, no podemos permitir que escapen.

—Los Vongola sentirán mi ira por hacerme quedar como idiota en Palermo, es una promesa.

Soltó con una maliciosa sonrisa, la peli azul oscuro rodó los ojos, no podía creer que ese hombre fuese tan orgulloso y finalmente el peli rubio tomó una radio para seguir el movimiento en tierra, ellos llegarían más rápido, por lo tanto necesitaba que el equipo terrestre se apresurara.

 **-0-**

A una envidiable velocidad se desplazaba el AUDI TTS, propiedad del peli negro de rasgo japonés, iba sumamente enfadado porque lo habían despertado antes de tiempo, sin embargo, las razones bastaban para apaciguarlo, por fin después de tantos días había dado señales de vida la joven, al menos su GPS, el rector no quitaba su mirada del dispositivo donde una pequeña luz parpadeaba insistentemente.

—¡Kyoya, no falta mucho para llegar a _Barcellona_ , apresúrate, no quiero perder otra vez a Angeline!

—¡Cállate _Haneuma_ , una palabra de la herbívora y detendré el vehículo para darte una paliza!

—¡No me amenaces Kyoya, yo también te lo advertí, recuerda, soy más fuerte que tú! ¿Quieres quedar en ridículo por enésima vez? ¿Eh?

—Solo fue suerte de herbívoro, pero por otro lado debo admitir que es fuerte, sobrevivir con esos carnívoros encima de ella, con eso se ha ganado mi respeto.

—Te lo había dicho, ella es una persona fuerte y confiable, siempre salvándome de situaciones difíciles en mi trabajo, por eso no puedo abandonarla, tenemos que sacarla de allí, tomar el código y ponerla a salvo, es mi culpa que esté involucrada.

—¡Hmn!

Nuevamente movió los cambios de su automóvil cuando escucharon unos helicópteros acercarse, el peli rubio observó a lo lejos que eran de la policía.

—¡Rayos, ese debe ser Reborn, apresúrate Kyoya, si el la atrapa primero olvida que veremos ese código!

—¡Shss!

El automóvil tomó más velocidad, ellos por lo difícil del lugar tendrían la ventaja de llegar a tiempo, había mucho cableado, por lo tanto tendrán que aterrizar retirado del lugar, eran afortunados por primera vez en tantos días, no podía negarlo.

 **-0-**

El peli rubio regresaba a la pequeña sala médica cuando al entrar encontró a la joven desmayada, maldijo por lo bajo, había tardado demasiado, no sabía que tanto estaría así, un golpe podría ser perjudicial, ya no podría avanzar como hubiese querido. Corrió a levantarla, la colocó con cuidado en la cama, revisó sus signos vitales, por lo menos allí estaba bien, pero para estar más seguro la volvió a conectar al cardiógrafo, le colocó una vía con solución y una mezcla de analgésico, posiblemente había colapsado por el dolor de cabeza y finalmente le colocó la máscara de oxígeno. Allí empezó a revisar su rostro, aun se veían los moretones pero eran menos pronunciados en color, su ojo como estaba aún vendado y faltaban unos días para su próxima revisión no quiso tocarlo, luego sus brazos, bueno al menos no tenía heridas por la caída. Sin embargo, tocarla de esa manera, luego llevó sus manos nuevamente hasta su rostro, era tan cálida, tan suave, fuese lo que fuese que supiera sobre Cavallone no le estaba importando en lo más mínimo, solo quería que ella se quedara a su lado, en el tiempo que venían conviviendo resultó ser tan similar a él, no había persona tan afín a su ser, se consideraba un hombre sin sentimientos, solo instinto de asesinar, de torturar, de poseer, pero con ella era diferente, esperaría un poco más, si al final ella mostraba un poco más de lo que enseñó el día que la secuestró, entonces esa sería su respuesta. El peli rubio salió de sus cavilaciones al ver que la joven se removió un poco, al parecer el oxígeno y el analgésico hicieron efecto.

—Hmnnnn…

—Angeline ¿Puedes escucharme?

—G-Giotto… ¿Q-Que me paso? ¿Q-Que h-hago aquí?

—Al llegar te encontré desmayada en el suelo, tuviste suerte de que tu ojo no sufriera en la caída.

—H-He recordado más, m-más cosas sobre mí.

El peli rubio la ayudó a incorporar un poco en la camilla, le coloco unas almohadas para quedar medio sentada y retiró con cuidado la máscara de oxígeno. Ella observó el lugar y nuevamente a su amigo, que estaba esperando a que ella continuara hablando.

—Al salir del baño me comenzó un dolor de cabeza, supuse que por los efectos secundarios de mis golpes, trate de llegar a la camilla, sabía que tenía cerca algunos analgésicos, sin embargo fue tan fuerte que no supe más de mí, a partir de allí comencé a soñar, aunque no lo creas, en mis años de la universidad, perdí a mis padres cuando estaba en el segundo año, como no tenía más familiares vivos y me faltaba un año para cumplir la mayoría de edad me permitieron vivir sola, los fondos y los seguros respondieron favorablemente, conseguí establecerme cerca de allí, obtuve una beca que me permitió vivir cómodamente hasta mi graduación.

La joven narraba con un aire bastante nostálgico, su espectador tomaba nota, observaba el cardiógrafo y nuevamente le observaba, ella se había acostumbrado a la rutina, así que prosiguió.

—Fue allí que conocí a quien es mi actual jefe.

—¿Tu jefe? ¿Ya recuerdas a tu jefe y a tus compañeros Angeline?

—Así es, es tan gracioso y al mismo tiempo tan irónico todo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Te contaré como fue que lo conocí.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _Muchas de mis amistades habían caído en el encanto del famoso joven rector de la universidad, realmente no quitaba el hecho que era muy apuesto, pero había algo en su comportamiento que no me terminaba de convencer, en fin, cuando estaba retirando mis documentos de la universidad escuché el comentario que estaban necesitando un asistente para el rector, lo escuché y bueno, tendría que buscar trabajo igual fuera, así que me pareció excelente la oferta, hablé con los encargados, revisaron mi perfil y al ver que estaba dentro de lo que se estaba sugiriendo me permitieron el derecho a la entrevista._

— _Señorita Angeline preséntese dentro de 3 días en la oficina del rector a las 9:00 A.M_

— _Muchas gracias._

 _Bueno no tenía nada que perder, así que siguiendo las instrucciones a los 3 días estuve unos minutos antes de la hora, pero como siempre no tenía muchas oportunidades, además de mi, habían 3 chicas que definitivamente iban acorde con lo que el rector deseaba, pero me considero mala perdedora, demostraría que también sabía jugar, las primeras no demoraron mucho en sus entrevistas o simplemente el tiempo vuela, porque cuando menos me percaté ya estaba entrando a la oficina. Él se encontraba acomodando unos papeles en su escritorio y al verme se sorprendió, supongo porque era la más joven de las que estaban en la entrevista y luego con una despreocupada sonrisa me invitó a tomar asiento._

— _Señorita Angeline, mucho gusto soy el rector Dino Cavallone, pero creo que tu cara la he visto antes en el campus._

— _Mucho gusto señor rector, así es, salí en la promoción pasada._

— _Muy bien, revisé tus notas, también tu perfil, antes de graduarte estabas becada y fuiste uno de los mejores promedios, no cabe duda que es una persona dedicada y eso precisamente es lo que estoy buscando para el cargo, sin embargo ¿Por qué aceptó venir a esta entrevista de trabajo y no probó fuera de la universidad?_

— _Me siento a gusto aquí, admiro el gran trabajo que hacen en conservar las estructuras y sus áreas, deseo formar parte de ustedes para protegerla también._

 _El permaneció en silencio un momento, no esperaba esa respuesta, digo, su vista se posó en la ventana con vista a los patios posteriores, estaba sumamente serio, luego me observó y nuevamente con una sonrisa más decente que las que normalmente mostraba tomó la palabra._

— _Eres la única que ha mostrado tanta sinceridad en las entrevistas de hoy, lo noto en tu mirar, amas este lugar y estas decidida a hacer algo por él, eso no lo encuentras todos los días, te admiro por eso._

— _Gracias señor._

— _Por eso, a partir del lunes puedes presentarte aquí en el despacho, estas contratada._

 _La verdad, no sé si fue por el simple hecho que el reía mientras me observaba o era yo que no salía de mi estupor, había sido contratada y prácticamente no había durado nada la entrevista, eso sí que había sido suerte. Tal y como se me dieron las instrucciones, el lunes de la siguiente semana lucia el uniforme de la universidad y estaba a la espera de mi jefe, a partir de ese momento viví muchas experiencias, sobre todo el hecho de que el rector siempre intentaba impresionarme con alguna tontería, pero nada había dado resultado. También solía perderse por semanas dejándome toda la responsabilidad, con mucha práctica aprendí a solventar los problemas y cuando la marea bajaba el venía con su prepotente mirada de soy el centro del universo para presumir con los demás representantes de la universidad y todo estaba bien gracias a mí._

 _ **~Flashback End~**_

—Muchos se preguntaron porque alguien como él no era destituido del cargo, pero supuse que todo se trataba de grandes influencias y seguí haciendo mi trabajo.

—¡Vaya, supongo que se sentiría herido al ver que lo rechazabas cada vez!

—Para nada, es un hombre que no acepta un "No" por respuesta, creo que ese lado si lo admiraba de él, su persistencia. Un día llegó con un presente y cuando iba decirle no, me sorprendió lo que me contestó.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _Era mi pasado cumpleaños 27, todos mis compañeros me llevaron flores y pequeños presentes, pautamos una pequeña reunión en la orilla de la playa, es uno de mis lugares favoritos y se pueden tomar unas deliciosas piñas coladas, como siempre, llegaba tarde y cuando iba a decir una de esas frases para atontar a cualquier ilusa y salirse con la suya por huir de las responsabilidades, le frené._

— _Señor Dino, hoy es mi cumpleaños y me gustaría salir a la hora para disfrutar el resto de la tarde, así que por favor ahórrese las disculpas y empecemos a trabajar con las cosas que están pendientes desde la semana pasada._

— _¡P-Pero ni siquiera me dejaste felicitarte por tu cumpleaños Angeline!_

 _Estaba organizando en su escritorio parte de la documentación que iba a firmar cuando colocó frente a mi un medallón de plata, lo observé, el tejido y la imagen me llamaron la atención._

— _¿San Cristóbal? ¿Por qué? Yo nunca he viajado._

— _Es correcto, es el patrono de los viajeros, sé que nunca has salido de Palermo, pero incluso estando aquí viajas, no solo conscientemente, sino inocentemente, a aquellos lugares que deseas conocer algún día, estar con él es seguro, garantizará tu ida y vuelta a salvo, tómalo, es bueno tener a alguien protegiéndote._

— _Está bien, es muy lindo, gracias señor._

— _Ahora sí, feliz cumpleaños Angeline._

 _Me dijo con una amplia sonrisa, luego de eso se sentó en su escritorio y tal como lo pedí, salimos de todos los compromiso y disfruté de la reunión con mis amigos, creo que ese fue uno de mis mejores cumpleaños, mis compañeros me hicieron reír y bailamos como nunca._

 _ **~Flashback End~**_

—Te ha causado muchos problemas ¿Verdad?

—No todo ha sido tan malo, bueno hasta ahora, mírame en donde estoy en este momento, pero de alguna forma le debo mucho, sus acciones hicieron a esta persona que soy ahora.

—Entiendo, por otro lado ¿Nunca sospechaste que estaba involucrado en estos negocios?

—No, nadie lo visitaba a parte del personal, supongo que no quería involucrar su famosa reputación de buen rector de la universidad.

—Siempre dices que él se ausentaba ¿Eran muy frecuentes sus ausencias?

—Hmnnn…Si, supongo que en un lapso de 3 meses el solía ausentarse hasta 4 veces por mes y duraba alrededor de 1 semana o simplemente 3 días, no sabría decirte con exactitud.

—Ahora te pregunto Angeline ¿Todos los recuerdos están en orden? O ¿Hay algo que no está en su lugar?

—He recordado todo, a mis compañeros, nuestros día a día, pero lo que no logro recordar, es el día del incidente, por más que lo intento no puedo hacerlo.

—Has avanzado mucho el día de hoy, a pesar de que fue peligroso por tu recaída, estas más clara en tus recuerdos, supongo que ese evento está bloqueado por lo ocurrido, debió de ser difícil.

La joven se volvió a agarrar la cabeza, dando indicios que su dolor volvería, en eso el cardiógrafo subió unos rangos más, el peli rubio se levantó a buscar unas cosas cerca de la despensa de los medicamentos.

—¡G-Giotto, c-creo que recuerdo algo, ese día, en la universidad, pero mi cabeza…!

—¡T-Tranquila Angeline, buscó algo para ayudarte, espera un momento!

Ella se agarraba la cabeza, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos, los recuerdos llegaban de golpe causando más dolor, en ese momento el peli rubio abrió el pequeño maletín de metal, sacó el dispositivo quirúrgico y lo cargó con el medicamento, se acercó a ella mientras trataba de hablar.

—Ese día estaba en el despacho…

Sus pasos fueron sigilosos mientras ella con sus ojos cerrados trataba de continuar.

—M-Mi compañera me ayudaba con algo, cuando escuchamos unas explosiones y luego…

Sin previo aviso el médico la sostuvo del rostro y en un rápido movimiento le inyectó el medicamente, esa brusca acción provocó más dolor, sin embargo cuando le dio la cara nuevamente a su compañero en todo ese tiempo, recordó.

—¡Tú eres…!

—¡Así es preciosa, fui yo quien te sacó de la universidad ese día, lamento lo que mi hermano te hizo, pero tranquila, escuchaste a G! le castigué por golpearte!

—¿Q-Que me hiciste? N-No me siento b-bien…

—Es hora de repasar la lección.

—¿Lección?

—Por ahora necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a alguien y es a Dino Cavallone junto al preciado código que robó.

Colocó el pequeño dispositivo en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama mientras le seguía explicando sus razones.

—Lo que te suministré ayudará a ese fin, te hará una chica buena mientras respondes a todo lo que te preguntaré.

No cabía duda, la había drogado, intentó decir algo, pero poco a poco sus sentidos se iban alentando, él se subió a la cama y se sentó a ahorcadillas entre sus piernas comenzando el tan esperado interrogatorio, en esta ocasión estaba totalmente recuperada en cuanto a su memoria, pero totalmente perdida frente al líder de los traficantes.

 **Continuará…**

 **N/A**. Quinto capítulo ¡Aleluya! Rescatarán a Angeline, pero por otro lado ¿Giotto logrará averiguar más de Dino Cavallone? Además ¿Qué tan atrevido llegará a ser con ella? Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.

 _:_


End file.
